Intercambio de cuerpos
by Gis027
Summary: No es ningún secreto que Brick y Momoko se odian, cada vez que hay oportunidad lo demuestran. Un día, en el paseo escolar van al museo central de Tonsville, Tezcatlipoca al ver sus patéticas peleas decide darles una pequeña lección que cambiará la vida de los dos radicalmente. (-¡No puede ser!\-¡¿Qué es esto!\-Dios ¡que aburrida!\-¡¿Qué hiciste qué!) (MomokoxBrick)
1. Chapter 1

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hola de nuevo! Esta es la segunda historia que escribo y espero la lean y la disfruten :D...**

* * *

En una habitación perfectamente ordenada y limpia completamente decorada con tonos rosados una bella chica pelirroja de largo cabello y piel clara leía uno de sus libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta". La chica descansaba de una larga jornada de escuela, acomodó su apreciado libro entre sus manos y dispuso leer de nuevo. Pero no todo es duradero, cuando creyó que nada podría empeorar empezó a sonar una estruendosa música que según ella le provocó migraña, se levantó de su cama furiosa y caminó hacia la ventana.

-¡Oye!-gritó enojada mientras hacía señas hacia la otra ventana que estaba justo al frente de la suya-Brick!

Tras la otra ventana se observaba como un chico de cabello naranja bailaba de un lado hacia otro meneando su cabeza de manera frenética al ritmo de la musca, la pelirroja le gritó por un largo rato hasta que el paró quedando justo al frente de la ventana.

-Ah, hola Momoko ¿qué se te ofrece?-preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa ladina mientras, cruzado de brazos, se recargaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Estoy leyendo y no puedo concentrarme ¿puedes bajarle el volumen por favor?-pidió muy amablemente con una falsa sonrisa muy falsa.

-Claro-contestó tranquilo, ella sonrió y satisfecha se dispuso a regresar a leer su libro-pero…con una condición…-

Momoko paró en seco y con un gesto aterrador volteo a mirarlo, él sonrió burlesco.

-¿Qué condición?-pidió lo más tranquila posible, aunque por dentro sentía un manojo de nervios. A Brick lo conocía desde hace algunos años y sus pensamientos no eran del todo legales.

-Quiero que me muestres a las señoritas-sonrió con maldad mientras apuntaba su dorso desnudo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, pervertido!-grito avergonzada. Tan sonrojada como su rostro podía le sacó la lengua infantil mente, con toda su fuerza bajó el vidrio de su ventana pero…oh, oh…la camisa de su pijama quedó atrapada entre los vidrios arrancándosela con fuerza. Como pudo tapó su pecho con los brazos y soltó un grito tan agudo que el espectador se soltó a miles de carcajadas.

-¡Ya las viíJajaja ¡ni te preocupes ya las había visto antes! Jajaja-Brick se retorcía de la risa. Momoko indignada cerró la cortina de su habitación soltando infinidades de maldiciones al joven Brick.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nuestra chica pelirroja despertó relativamente tranquila a pesar de haber tenido una noche de perros. Como era costumbre después de un baño relajante, de nuevo vistió la falda escolar y un saco de cuello cerrado. Bajó a la cocina lo más relajada que de costumbre, en la cocina su madre la esperaba con un gran tazón de cereales para desayunar. Como cada beso su mejilla con una sonrisa y tomó asiento justo frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana, querida?-curioseó su madre. Ella comiendo una cucharada de su cereal asintió con alegría.

-Bien mamá-agradeció sonriendo. A lo lejos llego un robusto señor con traje elegante y se sentó junto a las mujeres-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días, amor-el señor besó en la mejilla a su adorada hija-mira lo que tengo aquí-

Momoko curiosa tomó el papel que el extendía su padre y lo leyó emocionada.

-Dios es una entrevista para la próxima semana en Yale ¡es tan emocionante!-

-Entrarás directamente a esta universidad, no necesitas esta entrevista, cariño-dijo muy orgullosa su madre mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Mamá ¡esto es un sueño!-

-¡Mi pequeña ya entrara a la universidad! Dios estoy tan emocionada que explotaré-comenzó a reír sin control ganando una mirada decepcionante de su esposo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la asa de Brick.

-¡Maldición!-gritó una mujer bajita mientras se alejaba tomando su mano adolorida.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-un hombre regordete y cabello rojizo leía muy concentrado el periódico.

-Claro amor, sólo estoy borrando mis huellas digitales-soltó con sarcasmo mientras vendaba su herida.

-Muy bien cariño sigue con eso-la señora le mando una mirada fulminante-¿estás emocionado por el gran juego?

Brick bajo el periódico y asintió sin entusiasmo.

-En el juego habrá cazadores de talentos, así que prepárate-aconsejó el señor sonriendo, Brick sonrió mientras asentía.

-Ya lo estoy, papá-sonrió con superioridad.

-Toma hijo, mi especialidad "huevos al ahí se va"-sonrió la señora mientras le servía una infinidad de huevos con tocino.

-Prepárate hijo, tú podrías ser el primer miembro de la familia que va a la universidad…

-El primero de tu familia, dirás…-interrumpió la mujer burlándose de su esposo.

-Oh cierto-rió el señor mientras enfocaba su mirada de nuevo a Brick-pero si las cosas no funcionan como esperabas, podrás trabajar conmigo en la pequeña tienda-

Brick arqueó las cejas sin nada de entusiasmo, ni siquiera le gustaba acompañarlo al lugar. Él no se veía ni siquiera parado en esa tienda.

* * *

Momoko salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses, pero este paso a su lado sin siquiera detenerse. Resignada decidió aminar al instituto, que no estaba nada cerca.

* * *

-¡Socio!-se escuchó un ronco grito. Brick que ya había terminado de alistarse y salía de su casa con una mochila en el hombro, le lanzó un balón de rugby que atrapó muy orgulloso un moreno, caminó hasta donde estaban y con ágil salto entró al convertible negro de sus amigos.

-Hola Boomer-saludó el chico pelirrojo a un rubio que manejaba el auto. Después de un complejo saludo de manos volteó hacia la parte trasera donde un moreno los miraba con los brazos cruzados y aura deprimente.

-Vamos Butch, también me acordé de ti-se burló mientras que con él también hacia uno de esos complejos saludos de manos.

-Pues pensé que no-fingió estar indignado, todos soltaron una larga carcajada y emprendieron camino a toda velocidad hacia el instituto al que igual que Momoko asistían.

-Oye ¿y la música?-reprochó el rubio con una sonrisa. Prendió el estéreo y emprendieron camino. A unos kilómetros más miraron a Momoko caminar muy tranquila sobre la acera, no había otra persona a la vista.

-Miren chicos-llamó la atención el moreno mientras la señalaba-¿esa no es la nerd virgen?-

Brick apunto su vista hacia donde estaba la chica sin decir nada. Boomer en cambió solo negó, le causaba pena que la pobre chica tendría que soportar a ese par de idiotas molestándola siempre ¿y por qué no? aveces el también.

-Cierto es la última virgen del planeta-se burló Brick. Los dos chicos reían mientras chocaba las manos con Butch.

-Oh mira aquí hay un charco-dijo inocentemente Butch mientras se acercaba al volante.

-Después de todo la nerd no es muy inteligente-sonrió cómplice y también se acercó al volante arrebatándoselo a Boomer quien solo rodó los ojos. Brick hizo que dieran una vuelta peligrosa derrapando sobre el charco y haciendo que este se vaciara sobre la pobre Momoko. El grupo de chicos comenzó a reír sin control, incluso Boomer reía muy bajito.

La chica con toda la dignidad que le quedaba secó su saco y caminó mientras arreglaba su cabello.

* * *

Cuando Momoko llegó a la escuela, absolutamente todos comenzaron a reírse y susurrar cosas sobre ella, el bello cabello largo y sedoso tan característico de ella, ahora era un manojo de pelo enmarañado, enredado y muy esponjado, precia un corte afro. Al llegar encontró a Takaki "el chico hippie del instituto", un chico de su mismo curso que no arreglaba su cabello nunca y tenía un peinado parecido al de la pelirroja.

-Lindo peinado-alagó el chico, Momoko sonrió falsamente y con un asentimiento entró al instituto.

* * *

Al llegar al instituto, Brick se despidió de los chicos y salió del auto tranquilamente, después de todo no compartían curso y se mirararían hasta el entrenamiento, si es que tenían. Butch esperó pacientemente hasta que llego una motocicleta y casi le salta encima.

-Fíjate, idiota-gritó el chico que conducía de la moto mientras hacía señas obscenas y Butch empezó a reír como loco. Boomer solo negó y salió del auto, pero al tocar el pavimento una chica desaliñada y vestida provocativa mente de cabellera blanca y ojos grises se colgó en su cuello.

-Te estaba esperando, Boomy-dijo melosa mente mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos. Boomer incómodo la alejó con el ceño fruncido de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Bell pero aquí no-le susurró mientras la dejaba en entraba de la escuela.

-Lo siento-sollozo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Momoko caminaba lo más calmada que pudo por los pasillos, aun se seguían burlando de ella, al llegar a su casillero encontró la escena que según ella era la más traumática que había visto. Carraspeó intentando incomodar a los que se estaban tragando y estos se separaron aun dando cortos besos.

-Siento interrumpir su…lo que sea que están haciendo pero es un lugar escolar, tómenlo en cuenta-regañó a Brick y a una chica vestida tan atrevida con el uniforme de porrista y totalmente maquillada.

-Oh pero si eres la loca-soltó arrogante la chica pelirroja mal teñida a Momoko.

-Oh pero si es el idiota número uno y su adorable novia Himoco-soltó en el mismo tono que la chica.

-Es Himeko, tonta-Momoko rió falsamente.

-Oh por cierto, siento lo de esta mañana no notamos que había un charco-Brick se disculpó inocentemente con burla muy marcada. Himeko rió por su aspecto.

-No te preocupes, Brick lo entiendo-dijo con sarcasmo-pero ahora entiéndelo tú, mientras yo me desarrollo en una preparatoria con personas como tú, esas personas son cada vez más idiotas. Oh por cierto, esto es lo que llegaras a tener en la vida, el genial futbolista y su novia la porrista…-

-La capitana de porristas, cariño-corrigió Himeko sonriendo altanera mente.

-Perdón capitana de porristas, pero enfréntemoslo los dos son tan huecos como su cabeza-dio un suspiro cansino y siguió con una sonrisa tan falsa como el culo de Himeko-son tan predecibles que podría apostar que tú…-apuntó a Brick- terminaras trabajando con tu papá en una tiendita, tal vez te cases con Himeko y si me adelanto unos años, te sentirás frustrado por haberte casado con ella y pronto serás un borracho regordete y ella-apuntó a Himeko que estaba muy confundida- perderá su belleza y aburrida de estar sola empezará a tener encuentros sexuales mediocres, con tus amigos…-

-¿Qué amigos?-el chico se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa, Momoko con una sonrisa socarrona suspiró.

-Con la mayoría, lindo día-sonrió. Con elegancia cerró su casillero y se alejó de ellos.

* * *

 **Vaya ¿llegaron hasta acá? de antemano quiero agradecer a:**

 **=Loca de remate**

 **=JessiBSV**

 **Gracias por leerme y agradezco su apoyo, en verdad :D. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final y quiero mandarle miles de abrazos llenos de miel y embarrados de amor´s. Cualquier corrección, duda o cometario ¡comenten por fis! hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hola de nuevo. Aquí la continuación, realmente espero les agrade y se diviertan un poco.** **Siento las malas palabras, asi soy yo, espero los disfruten :D...**

* * *

-Bien chicos, como ya se había avisado con anterioridad, el grupo 3-A irá al Museo Central de Cultura Mundial de Tonsville, así que muchachos adelante-explicó el simpático profesor McCracken, se subió junto a los alumnos al autobús. Este era el profesor más joven de colegio, un poco estricto pero muy amable con todas las personas. Todo el grupo subió al autobús y en poco tiempo se encontraban dentro de dicho museo.

* * *

-Echen un vistazo a este raro tipo, Tezcatlipoca, deidad de la antigua hechicería mesoamericana, era dios de la noche y guardián del espejo de humo, podía tomar cualquier forma además que daba lecciones de vida-explicaba McCracken con tanto entusiasmo rebosando de su rostro. Señalaba y mostraba una vieja estatua parecida a un buda con estructura de culturas mesoamericana.

La mayoría de dicho grupo se encontraba viendo impresionados las miles de estatuas y artilugios culturales que decoraban el salón. Sin mencionar que el Butch no dejaba de admirar y tocar de forma descontrolada las partes nobles de todas las estatuas desnudas.

-Joven Him ¿podría poner atención?-solicitó serio el profesor. Brick con su característica sonrisita burlona alzó los hombros negando retadoramente. El joven profesor negó cansado.

-Señor Jojo ¿tiene algo interesante que decir?-preguntó con un aura aterradora. Butch dejando de agarrarle los pezones a una estatua volteó a mirarlo, negó tontamente. El profesor negó de nuevo y todos los demás empezaron a reír. ¡A pesar de estar a punto de pasar a la universidad parecían un grupo de críos derrochando hormonas por doquier!

-Como sea, tengo que irme, terminen el recorrido ustedes, así que formen pares para la investigación…recuerden investiguen, analicen y…-

-¡Escriban!-dijo todo el grupo al unísono. El profesor alzó los pulgares felicitándolos y sonrió. Todo el grupo se esparció por el museo.

-Alto allí, Jojo y Him ¿enserio? Nah-miró como Brick y Butch se esparcían por el museo-Jojo con Yamada y Him con…Akatsusumi-dijo el profesor. "Seguro esos dos causaran un terrible desastre" pensó con una gotita de sudor en su nuca, tomó sus cosas y salió del museo.

* * *

Brick se acercó a Momoko con cara de asco total.

-Genial, me tocó con la señorita nerd-soltó con burla el pelirrojo.

-Diuk, me tocó investigar contigo, espero que la estupidez no se pegue-rodó los ojos Momoko mirando a Brick con asco.

-Y yo…espero no contraer alguna enfermedad relacionada con la virginidad-dijo él sonriendo a más no poder. Momoko se sonrojó y tragó saliva. ¡Siempre se burlaba de ella por eso!

-Idiota, no sabes cuánto te odio-

-Yo sé que me quieres sexo conmigo-ese chico hacia que ella perdiera la cabeza tan rápido, más roja que un tomate decidió contestarle.

-Me entregaré con alguien especial, alguien de mi especie tal vez-soltó burlándose ahora ella de Brick.

-Morirás virgen-rió el chico-no existe alguien de tu especie ¿o quieres sexo con Takaki?-esa sonrisa socarrona la colmaba tan rápido.

-Vete al Diablo, Brick-soltó con los ojos nublados. Brick soltó una risita arrogante.

-¿Sabes qué? Me enfermas, te crees tan diferente a los demás-Brick rodó los ojos. La chica pelirroja abrió la boca indignada-eres de esa gente extraña que convive más con los libros que con la gente-

A Momoko eso le cayó como balde de agua helada, no supo que contestarle…es que… ¡Con el todo era tan complicado!

-Neandertal-

-Cerebrito-

-Idiota-

-Sonsa-

-¡Dios! Debería tenerte lastima pero no puedo, te odio tanto. Preferiría cortarme una pierna a parecerme un poco a ti-Momoko había llegado al clímax de la pelea. Estaba tan enfadada que deseaba callar a ese chico. Brick no supo que contestarle y soltó un suspiro.

-Oh…pues... ¡lo mismo!-

-¿Lo mismo? ¿Tus neuronas no dan para más?-

-Calla, tonta-

Tras de su patética pelea, Tezcatlipoca, la estatua mesoamericana comenzaba a soltar destellos de sus estructura, como si comenzara un extraño ritual místico. Poco a poco esos destellos casi invisibles rodearon a los dos chicos. Estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que pasaron desapercibida esta parte.

-Eres despreciable, Brick-

-Se pega-

Los dos adolescentes estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que solo se miraban el uno al otro, Momoko con suma elegancia pasó por un lado de este y él para molestarla, golpeó su hombro para tirarla. Así, los dos salieron del museo…

* * *

Después de una ducha, Brick completamente desnudo se hechó a su cama y durmiéndose en el acto, quería descansar pues pronto serían los entrenamientos para su importante juego. El pelirrojo no se percató que de él salía un aura color rojo pálido y se deprendía de su cuerpo.

* * *

Momoko, por su cuenta leía su apreciado libro. Tras unos minutos después lo dejó sobre su mesita lateral, en verdad necesitaba dormir, con suma delicadeza se había despedido de Peach, su mascota, y se dispuso a dormir. Al igual que Brick, al estar completamente dormida, un aura rosa pálido salía de su cuerpo y se colaba por la ventana.

Al estar completamente dormidos, tampoco sintieron como esas auras intercambiaban cuerpos y se metía al de su contra parte…

* * *

El día siguiente, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor. Eran pasados de las siete de la mañana y se podía observar como una chica pelirroja dormía tan cómodamente. Al abrir sus lindos ojos rosas pudo comprobar algo… ¡Esa no era su habitación!

Como si su cuerpo fuese un resorte, se levantó de la cama con los ojos como platos. Con temor bajó su vista para comprobar su sospecha era cierta, tenía la menor esperanza que solo fuese un sueño o una pesadilla, lo que sea.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Tetas? ¿Enserio?!-con temor tocaba aquellos atributos ajenos a él. Entonces acercó su mano a su entrepierna y… oh, oh ¡Definitivamente ese no era su cuerpo! ¿Dónde estaba su hombría? ¿Dónde estaba su masculinidad? ¿Dónde estaba su miembro?

Se acercó al espejo del tocador con pánico en su cara y al verse reflejado, soltó definitivamente el grito más agudo de su vida. ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de su peor enemiga!

* * *

Por otro lado, en una habitación completamente desordenada y sucia se podía ver como cierto pelirrojo dormía plácidamente. La alarma sonó y al abrir sus exóticos ojos rojos sangre, toda la sangre subió a su rostro. Ante él había una muy notable erección ajena a ella pero… ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Por el amor de Dios, ¿se trataba de un simple sueño cierto?

Como si eso ayudara, comenzó a soplar con toda su fuerza para poder bajarlo. Era incapaz de tocarlo, eso no era de ella, no era…sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su cabeza por el marco de la venta y empezó a llamar a ¿ella? ¡Esto era tan complicado!

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-gritó con toda su fuerza y de nuevo se adentró a la recamara.

* * *

Brick comenzó a buscar entre los cojones hasta dar con la ropa interior, como pudo se puso las bragas pero…no podía ponerse el sostén.

-Lo siento señoritas, hoy toca ir al natural-dijo al verse frente al espejo. Las tocó de manera provocativa por un rato, se vistió con una blusa manga larga y unos jeans ajustados. Salió de la habitación y Peach comenzó a ládrarle. Brick enojado, le mandó una patada que hizo que el pobre perrito rodara escalera abajo.

Con precaución al bajar las escaleras pudo observar la cabellera castaña de la señora Akatsusumi regar las flores de su jardín. Bajó sin hacer ruido pero al abrir la puerta de la casa, la señora lo sorprendió. Estaba frente a él, con una mirada confusa pero una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Ya te vas, amor? Aun no haz desayunado-sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Eh? No gracias, no tengo hambre-se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que tienes, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, así que ve y come tu desayuno, es buena para la digestión-solicitó autoritaria mente.

-No, ya fui al baño y saqué una del tamaño de mi…-Brick cayó su relato al ver la mirada sorprendida de la señora.

-¿Perdón?-

-Nada mamá, ya voy a desayunar-rió nervioso…

* * *

 **Ok, espero les guste y de nuevo gracias...Otro agracedimiento a Anina88 y a MarriDii, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Gracias por leer y saludos a todos ¡Por favor comenten! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Y una vez más, les traigo otro. Soy una desesperada, lo sé, pero...¡me emociono tanto que lo termino escribiendo! Por favor lean y quiero que lo lleguen a disfrutar tanto como yo...:D**

* * *

En el pequeño comedor de madera, Momoko miraba con curiosidad lo que la señora Him había puesto en su plato. Un poco extrañada por el contenido de este y con las tripas gruñendo sin disimulo, chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Esto es carne? ¿Mamá?-la nerviosa voz del pelirrojo llamó a la señora que cocinaba con cara de pocos amigos-no me gusta el tocino-

La señora con una mirada expectante volteo a ver a su hijo, Momoko con cara de desagrado pinchaba la comida con el tenedor.

-¿Quieres molestarme?-retó la señora mientras volvía a su quehacer. El pelirrojo tragó en seco, esa señora era muy intimidante.

-Siempre te ha gustado la carne de puerco, come Brick-sonrió su padre. Aunque aún masticaba su comida la miraba sonriente. Momoko sintió un hueco en el estómago pero se dignó a meter un bocado a su boca.

* * *

Brick, por otro lado, comía la avena preparada por la señora Akatsusumi. Si bien la avena es buena para la digestión y estaba bien preparada a él le parecía una asquerosa papilla para bebé caliente y grumosa. Al meter la primera cucharada a su boca, la volvió al plato escupiendo la todo.

-Esta gente come basura-reconoció con desagrado mientras con ansias limpiaba su lengua con la servilleta. Buscó con la mirada donde tirar "esa asquerosa comida" encontró un plato para croquetas de Peach. Con apuró que la señora entrara vació toda la avena sobre él y se sentó como si no pasara nada. Cuando la mujer pasó por la cocina, Brick carraspeó llamando su atención.

-Vaya cariño, sí que tenías hambre-Brick sonrió con superioridad-te serviré más-

-¡Noooooo-

-Ya vengo, cariño-dijo la señora mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

* * *

Momoko salió de su casa lo más rápido posible y como si realmente fuese lo peor, volvió su desayuno en el jardín.

-¡Ya llegué chico bonito!-se escuchó el ronco grito del moreno, tan característico de cada mañana.

-¡Buenos días, Brick!-saludó el rubio también.

El pelirrojo con una mueca indescifrable y mirando de reojo la casa Akatsusumi caminó hacia donde el par de imbéciles estaban. Deseaba ver a Brick lo antes posible.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó en un susurro.

* * *

-Comer avena te hará una chica muy bella y fuerte-dijo la señora mientras admiraba a su hija comer con flojera, recargando su mentón con su mano y una sonrisa de madre orgullosa. Brick casi le escupía la comida a la pobre señora, se moría por reir ¿La mamá de Momoko le decía cosas así todo el tiempo? ¡Patético!

-Perdón-habló con la boca llena y se levantó mientras se limpiaba la boca de nuevo-nos vemos más tarde-

-Momoko-llamó la señora mientras lo miraba con dureza.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero mi beso-dijo sonriendo. Se quitó un castaño mechón de la cara mostrando una verruga enorme que juró se movía sola. Brick con cara de total asco soltó una maldición. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Ella tenía que besar esa cosa cada mañana?! ¡Pobre Momoko!

-¿Qué pasa, Momoko?-preguntó su madre alarmada. Brick tomó su mochila y gritando que la perdonara salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Brick? Andando-dijo en tono burlón Boomer mirándola sonriente.

-Entra pelirrojo, tenemos lugares que ir, cosas que ver y mujeres que embarazar ¡Entra!-sonrió Butch mientras que pataleaba en el asiento, el rubio soltó una risita cómplice. Momoko sorprendida miraba el auto en el que estaban montados los chicos y con una mueca intento abrir la puerta, ese auto no era para nada seguro.

Batalló por unos minutos intentándola abrir, hasta que Boomer mirándolo serio la abrió por dentro.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado el chico de ojos cobalto. Generalmente Brick solo saltaría y comenzaría a parlotear de alguna de sus gilipolleces y ya.

-Si estoy bien, gracias-sonrió un poco Momoko. Siempre le pareció lindo ese rubio, él no era tan salvaje como los otros dos, según ella.

-¿Seguro?-intervino el moreno sacándola de su burbuja. Momoko soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a asentir. Butch prendió la música como todas las mañanas y comenzó a bailar. "¿Cuándo terminará esto?" pensó la pobre chica por sus adentros mientras escuchaba esa estruendosa música de nuevo.

* * *

Justo cuando el motor del auto prendió partieron a rumbo a la escuela. Brick salió de la enorme casa a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar el auto que se acababa de ir.

-Maldita, robaste mi transporte-se quejó entre dientes. Batallaba con el largo cabello naranja de la chica. Odiaba tener que batallar con eso.

* * *

A toda velocidad el auto de los chicos corría entre las calles hacia el Instituto. Butch reía como loco sacado del manicomio mientras que prácticamente gritaba la canción del estéreo, Boomer arreglaba su cabello en el retrovisor pues este jugaba con el viento y Momoko se limitaba a tomar con fuerza el asiento. Tenía miedo que pudiesen chocar además que ya habían violado algunas leyes de tránsito.

-¿No creen que vamos muy rápido?-preguntó Momoko hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Claro que vamos rápido!-gritó el moreno agitando su hombro para no caerse. Boomer siguiendo su relajo empezó a sonar el claxon desenfrenadamente. "Vaya amigos los de Brick" pensó Momoko sintiéndose extraña.

* * *

"Tendré que usar el autobús, no he subido a uno desde primaria" pensó Brick muy cabreado a decir verdad. Como de costumbre el autobús no tomó importancia a la pobre pelirroja y pasó a un lado a toda velocidad. Brick como pudo corrió unas cuadras hasta que sus pies se cansaron.

-¡Son unos imbéciles!-gritó a todo pulmón.

-Esa no es la forma que habla una señorita-regañó un viejito que iba pasando. Esto bastó para que Brick se enojara más haciendo que a este le creciera una vena en su sien.

-¡Lo siento, así me pongo cuando menstruo!-gritó hecho una furia, burlándose de la situación de cierto modo. El viejito indignado apresuró su paso alejándose de Brick. "Esta juventud de hoy" se lamentó.

Brick aún molesto tomó las cosas que había tirado y se dignó a apurar su paso hacia la escuela. Le urgía encontrar a Momoko lo antes posible.

* * *

Al llegar al Instituto Butch hizo lo de siempre molestar a cualquier persona que encontrase, Momoko salió del auto mirando con amento la escuela y Boomer fue a estacionar el coche. El cuerpo del joven pelirrojo se dirigía hacia su casillero cuando de un jalón un poco brusco sintió como la halaban.

-Maldita bruja ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestionó Brick con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjame en paz bruto abusivo-riñó Momoko al sentir como unas pequeñas manos arrugaban la camiseta por su pecho-¿Crees que yo soy la culpable de esto?-

-No lo sé, tú deberías saber cómo arreglar esto… ¿no que lo sabes todo?-

-Lo sé todo pero…-Momoko se señaló a el cuerpo de Brick y se sonrojó-no esto ¡es increíble que esto haya pasado!-

-Ya pasó ¿de acuerdo?-soltó serio-más te vale que hagas algo para recuperar nuestros cuerpos-

-Eso es lo que más quisiera, no me gusta comer lo que sea que prepare tu mamá-chilló Momoko con una mueca de desagrado.

-Déjala en paz-

-Además habla como si todos estuviesen sordos, seguro las escuchan hasta China, ¿no sabe que es el silencio o qué?-

Brick sonrió con burla, ya sabía que decir.

-Al menos mamá no tiene una bola de carne que se mueve sola-

-¡Oye! No es una bola de carne, es una marca de nacimiento-

-¡Pues que marca! Seguro la miran de aquí hasta la Guayana Francesa-

-¡Eres un insensible!-chilló Momoko. No duraría mucho para que comenzara a llorar-¡no quiero ser un chico!

Brick alarmado que alguien lo viese llorar intento calmar a Momoko, ella comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su saco.

-Esto es…como un resfriado verás de dentro de muy poco todo volverá a la normalidad, confía en mí-Brick sonó tan serio y maduro que terminó con una sonrisa, había logrado calmarla. Sin evidente razón Momoko se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre sus mangas, limpiándolas también-solo…no trates de llamar la atención.

Momoko asintió más entusiasmada y Brick se alejó de ella poniéndose la capucha de su saco.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo lectores. Posiblemente me vayan a leer muy seguido, aveces me emociono tanto que estrezo a la gente, por lo que les pido muy amablemente que...si les interesa, aburre o odian este finc o cualquier comentario, reclamación o duda pueden no se...¿comentar? Sí eso me haría feliz. Gracias por leer! Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hola gente de Fanfiction, paso con un nuevo capitulo por aquí. Espero que lo disfruten...:D**

* * *

Cierto pelirrojo con temor entró al para caballeros, Momoko se lamentaba por estar en esta situación pero reconocía que no debería aguantárselo todo. Cuando abrió la puerta una cara de terror absoluto adornó su sonrojado rostro.

Varios chicos ocupaban los característicos urinarios y otros jugaban con el agua de los lavabos. Un poco nerviosa intentó esquivar a un grupo de chicos que salía con sus típicas bromas, juraría que todos la miraban con picardía y sus mejillas se calentaron.

Entró a uno de los sanitarios y cerró con llave ¡Su peor pesadilla jamás pensada se cumpliría! Con la cara roja enrolló su mano con prácticamente todo el papel higiénico y se dispuso a orinar.

"¡Esto es lo más humillante que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida!" pensó una muy avergonzada Momoko

* * *

-Su tarea fue investigar a los personajes más relevantes en la historia de Tonsville… –explicaba una dulce profesora mientras recorría todo el salón. Con un semblante molesto bajó los pies de Butch de un manotazo, quien los tenía sobre el mesa banco, limpiándolos animada mente-así que ¿trajo su tarea señorita Shirogone?-

-Lo siento señorita Keane, yo no hago tarea-se disculpó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Dejó de maquillarse y sonrió aún más-soy líder de porristas-

La joven maestra negó decepcionada, aunque como era costumbre se esperaba ese tipo de contestaciones de su alumna.

-¿Akatsusumi?-llamó la profesora morena. Brick intentando ignorarla acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, en los asientos traseros Momoko negaba nerviosa.

-¿Momoko?-

-¿Qué?-soltó secamente. Keane se sorprendió de su actitud, su alumna estrella nunca contestaba así.

-¿Y tú discurso de los personajes más destacados?-

Brick soltó un suspiro cansado y después de un salto para zafarse del pupitre se dignó en contestar.

-Creo que…el personaje más destacado en Mojo-su semblante era indescriptible, toda la clase empezó a reír, mientras que Momoko se tapaba la cara ¡Eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado! Mojo Jojo era un personaje de caricatura muy popular de Tonsville, un simio malvado que quería destruir a un grupo de niñitas súper poderosas.

-¿Mojo Jojo?-

-Si Mojo, el simio malo que quiere destruir Saltadilla-se apresuró a decir.

-Momoko, me parece muy interesante porque escogió a un personaje ficticio de una caricatura popular y dice que es un personaje importante para esta ciudad-dijo la morena con un poco de curiosidad en su semblante.

-¡Claro! Me parece importante porque el… es una parte muy importante en la infancia de muchos, las caricaturas actuales son una basura y esa llama la atención de muchos niñitos, además que no es tan violento-sonrió con superioridad. Momoko moría por ahorcar al pobre de Brick-es un icono importante de la maldad infantil-

La maestra parecía meditar lo que decía Brick, uno que otro parecía conmovido por el discurso de este y Momoko… ¡Seguía muriendo de vergüenza!

-Ya veo-

* * *

La campana sonó anunciando que la clase había terminado, los chicos pelirrojos salieron sin importarle más, Momoko jaló la manga del saco que vestía Brick agachándose para llegar a su altura.

-¿Mojo? ¿Enserio?-reprochó el pelirrojo. Brick sonrió con arrogancia.

-No te preocupes, estovo bien. La profesora terminó sonriendo por tu lindo discurso-

-¡Hiciste que pareciera una tonta!-

-Oye, no es verdad. Él es una máquina de fracasos ¿Cómo no mencionarlo? ¡Es el villano más gracioso que conozco! Además que ahí hay una chica muy ardiente que no tiene rostro-reprochó igual de molesto. Momoko negó seria…no cabía duda… Brick era el chico más estúpido que conocía.

-¡Brick eres un imbécil y un voyerista!

Brick con una cara de pocos amigos volteo a ver al pelirrojo que lo miraba molesta.

-¿Sabes qué? No me gusta que me llames imbécil y… no sé qué es lo que sea lo otro pero estoy seguro que tampoco me lo merezco-dijo molesto. Dio una vuelta intentando imitar a Momoko y se alejó de ella.

* * *

La pobre Momoko con una bandeja con comida de la cafetería entre sus manos empezó a divisar una mesa en la cual sentarse.

-¡Oye Brick por aquí!-gritó como de costumbre el moreno. "No quiero acercarme a comer con los hombre de las cavernas" pensó Momoko con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca. Hizo un ademan para saludarlo y se quedó observando otro lugar vacío.

-Hola, amor-saludó Himeko mientras besaba apasionadamente el cuello del pelirrojo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-soltó alejándose de la pelirroja.

-Mi padre saldrá de casa esta noche y…me preguntaba si, tal vez…me dijeras o me enseñaras un adelanto de que me regalarás en el baile de graduación-sonrió seductora mente mientras jugaba con un mechón rizado de su cabellera.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-soltó lo más rápido posible, estar tan cerca de la gente la incomodaba un poco.

-Está bien, a lo que me refiero es que estaremos solos en mi casa así que puede que…-

Se acercó lentamente a él y empezó a susurrarle "cosas sucias" al oído. Momoko impactada y avergonzada la alejó de el con un empujón, sin mencionar que dejó caer la bandeja que sostenía.

-¡Eres una zorra! ¿En verdad harías cosas así?-tan indignada y sonrojada salió de la cafetería, dejando a Himeko confundida. Todos en la cafetería guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a la chica porrista.

-Ay ¿Qué? Eso le encantó la semana pasada-contestó defendiéndose mientras se dignaba a cruzar los brazos y hacer un puchero. Takaki se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos ofreces?

-Aléjate de mí ahora-pidió Himeko alejándose del hippie rubio.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Brick me haya rechazado, siempre jugamos un poco-se quejaba Himeko. Sus amigas la miraban con pena-¡esto es una pesadilla!

-Si yo estuviera con Butch Jojo comiendo de mi mano, no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo con Brick-dijo una castaña jugueteando un mechón de su cabello seductoramente. Himeko rodó los ojos aburrida.

-¡Él es tan infantil! Además es muy complicado, hoy juega futbol mañana podría ser el deportista del año y los deportistas son celebridades-reprochó Himeko a su castaña amiga, que al igual que las dos vestía el uniforme de porristas-necesitamos idear un buen plan-

-Para mí sería un alivio que Boomer me quisiera-dijo muy pensativa la chica albina-creo que solo me tiene lástima-

-Eso no es verdad, tú tienes muchas cualidades-alentó la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuáles?-retó Bell. Himeko pareció pensárselo y la miró sin saber que decir.

-Tienes un buen gusto para maquillarte-reconoció después de haber inspeccionado todo su rostro.

-Además que tu cabello sigue igual cuando llueve-la ayudó su otra amiga castaña.

-Eso es Bonnie-agradeció mentalmente la líder de porristas-tú eres mi amiga, cazo cerrado-terminó su extraña conversación.

* * *

-Oye, Oye ¡Brick!-llamó una ronca voz varonil justo cuando Momoko pasó por el taller de mecánica-¡por aquí!

El pelirrojo con paso tenso e incomodidad bien marcada en su rostro entró al taller. Observó los miles de fierros y maquinas que había en el enorme cobertizo.

-Hola, Boomer ¿Cómo estás?-saludó cortes mente llagando a un lado del rubio.

-Tan relajado como la buena música-soltó sonriente-no lo olvides, hoy habrá entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento?-preguntó confundida esquivando algunos extraños artilugios.

-¡Claro amigo! Sería bueno taclear a algunos chicos-bromeó mientras lijaba el capó de su auto.

-Yo también, solo que yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no podré taclear algunos chicos-habló con hilo de voz. Se sentía un poco extraña al hablar con ese chico.

-¿Cómo? Si solo estamos a una semana para el juego contra Megaville-informó el rubio serio. Dejó de lijar el capó y se acercó a Momoko-¿sabes que te va a hacer el entrenador su no vas? ¡Te matará Brick! Así que si pensabas tener hijos, definitivamente olvídalo-

Momoko sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo…¡seguro esto será un desastre!

* * *

 **Bueno, realmente espero que les guste y quiero que les guste. De nuevo quiero agradecer a TOOOODOOOOS los que hayan llegado hasta el capitulo cuatro. Mis más gratos saludos para el que haya llegado hasta aca, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction, les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. No será la gran cosa, lo sé, pero espero les gueste un poquis...bien sin más ¡que se diviertan aunque sea un** poquis!

* * *

En las canchas de futbol se encontraba todo el equipo de la escuela, algunos ya se encontraban haciendo calentamiento para comenzar su rutina. Momoko a paso lento y nervioso entro a las canchas.

Más confundida que de costumbre observaba como todo el equipo hacia un círculo, se acercó nerviosa e intentando incorporarse escuchaba susurros relacionados con "hacer lo mejor".

-¡Vamos!-gritaron muchos de los jugadores. Entre todos hacían filas comenzaron a hacer saltos, Momoko comenzó a hacerlo lo mejor posible pero… sinceramente ¡hacía ver que eso era lo más horrible posible!

Ni se diga cuando hacían el entrenamiento de piernas o tenían que taclear costales, la pobre chica estaba muy desinstalada de eso, era lo peor que había hecho. Posiblemente lo peor que tuvo que sufrir fue cuando entrenaron una jugada.

Todos inclinados esperando que lanzaran el balón para comenzarla, en posiciones que nunca había visto la chica.

-¡Vamos chicos!-grito muy emocionado el moreno-¿Qué tienes Brick?

Momoko aun confundida observaba a los jugadores, lo volteó a ver.

-Lancea un poco-susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó atenta, no se dio cuenta que habían tirado el balón justamente cuando volteó hacia Butch y este le pegó en la cara. Todos comenzaron a correr y taclear a otros intentando defender el balón, Momoko solo los miró preocupada.

-¡Brick!-reprochó el entrenador. Ella solo alzó una mano y se disculpó-pon más atención muchacho.

Volvieron a alinearse, lo volverían a intentar de nuevo. Como la vez anterior le pasaron el balón a Momoko solo que esta vez sí lo atrapó.

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-comenzó a celebrar aun con el balón en las manos, vaya fue su sorpresa cuando todo el equipo se hecho sobre ella, tacleándola sin piedad. El entrenador con una mirada decepcionada miraba todo atónito ¡Brick se comportaba como un novato!

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a quitarse sobre de ella insultándola y jugando entre ellos.

* * *

-¡Demonios Brick! ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Te comportaste como una niñita-reprochó el entrenador más que molesto. Momoko lo miraba incomodada. Estar en los vestidores de chicos, rodeada de chicos semidesnudos que bromeaban entre sí, estar vestida solo con una toalla cubriendo su cadera y el entrenador regañándola enfrente de todos, no ayudaba para nada.

-Lo siento entrenador es solo que…me siento fuera de lugar, incómodo-soltó apresurada.

-¡Yo sé que significa incomodo!-gritó hecho una furia el entrenador-escúchame bien, Brick, el próximo juego será uno muy importante en la vida de estos jóvenes, puede ser que tengas talento y te creas la gran cosa pero jamás dejaré que los desilusiones ¿entendiste?-

-S..si-tartamudeó intimidada. El entrenador tenía una mirada aterradora, además que hablaba como si cada palabra tenía acido incrustada en cada una de ellas, el simplemente atemorizaba.

-Si entrenador-indicó hablar con voz fuerte y clara.

-Si entrenador-repitió un poco más fuerte.

-Más vale que lo pienses bien o verás el juego desde tu casa-amenazó aun mirándola enojado.

Momoko intimidada se dignó a sentarse aun meditando sus palabras. Entonces sus amigos, el rubio y el moreno se acercaron a ella. Ella luego se sonrojó, los dos mostraban sin pudor sus esculturales cuerpos a los demás, el rubio solo se cubría con una pequeña toalla sobre su cintura y el moreno estaba completamente desnudo.

-Oye idiota, no dejes que te moleste-habló Butch sentándose junto al lado de Momoko. Boomer sonrió sin entusiasmo.

-Butch tiene razón, posiblemente solo perdiste tu swing, pero no te preocupes seguro solo es una racha-intentó animar el rubio.

-Convierte a todo en tizas, sigue practicando duro y ¡duro con los golpes!-alentó Butch tan entusiasmado que de costumbre. Momoko más roja que un tomate miraba, sin querer los cuerpos de los amigos de Brick, eran un par de idiotas, idiotas muy sexys.

-¿Quieres tocar mi casco?-preguntó sonriente el chico de ojos jade. Momoko malpensando cosas solo alzó su vista nerviosa.

-¿Qué si quieres tocar mi casco?-repitió Butch tomando de una mesa cercana el casco de futbol que siempre usaba-siempre me trae suerte, funciona para mí, tal vez pase lo mismo contigo, dale una sobada-

Momoko incómoda de tener que estar en esa situación y a Butch justo a frente de ella, tomó el casco con un respingo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la vivienda Akatsusumi. Exactamente a las siete en punto comenzó a sonar el suave timbre de alarma. La chica pelirroja al abrir sus ojos levantó su camisa, encontrando de nuevo "su mayor pesadilla".

-Maldita vida-murmuró acorrucándose de nuevo.

* * *

El coche negro se detuvo como cada mañana frente al Instituto. De él salió el pelirrojo con un suéter perfectamente arreglado y unos pantalones de vestir, se miraba muy elegante y arreglado, muy diferente a como se viste Brick.

Momoko se alejó de la típica escena de siempre, Butch molestando gente y Boomer yendo a estacionar el auto. Saludaba a cualquier persona que pasaba rumbo a la entrada pero de nuevo otro jalón lo hizo golpearse.

-Ay que brusco-soltó una molesta Momoko.

-¿Cómo explicas lo del entrenamiento?-se adelantó ignorando la queja de hace un momento.

-Esos chicos son unas bestias, me golpearon toda y me llenaron de unos horribles moretones-chilló indignada.

-¡No me importan tus moretones!-Brick gritó molesto-si me sacan del equipo se acabará mi vida-

-No sé de qué te preocupas tanto, es solo un juego-dijo Momoko en su típico todo de sabiduría. Brick abrió la boca indignado…" ¡No tiene perdón de Dios!" pensó indignado.

-No, no, no. No es "solo un juego", Momoko-reprochó molesto-¿Por qué no comprendes?-

-Lo que no puedo entender que esto no es un resfriado-

-Oh, ¿Tienes una mejor teoría, señorita inteligente?-se burló de ella. Poco a poco bajó su rosada vista al cuerpo de el-¿Qué diablos traigo puesto?

-Un lindo pantalón de vestir y un saco muy cómodo, estaba en tu armario-sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-Ahí es donde debería estar hasta que otro de mi familia muera-soltó muy indignado, Momoko no pudo evitar soltar risitas burlescas.

-Mentiroso, se nota que te gusta el estilo sofisticado y elegante-dijo mirando lo que vestía. Brick desesperado miró el peinado que traía Momoko.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?!-preguntó horrorizado cuando notó que no traía su característica gorra roja y en vez de eso traía un extraño peinado de nerd.

-Oh, eso. La raya en medio un estilo muy europeo, además que es muy elegante-dijo mirando a los ojos a Brick, sonrió con superioridad-solo quise agregar algo de dignidad a tu aspecto.

-Así arruinarás toda mi vida, además pareces mi versión femenina-

-Bueno, mientras este atrapada en este horrible cuerpo tendrás que soportarme- sentenció con una extrema seriedad espelúznate.

-Ah, si así quieres jugar…juguemos pero no te enojes cuando pierdas-dijo Brick en un tono aún más serio y despidiéndose con un saludo arrogante. Se alejó hacia la cerca de una jardinera y ágilmente lo saltó, sorprendiendo a varios compañeros que pasaban y hasta a Momoko, verse a ella misma hacer cosas así le sorprendía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el autobús llegó al instituto, de él salieron varios alumnos y sin mencionar a una despampanante chica. Esta vestía un vestido rosa salmón tan corto que apenas tapaban sus intimidades y ceñido al cuerpo luciendo una figura escultural acompañado con unos tacones altos.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes pero provocativos ganando muchas miradas masculinas sobre él. Entró a la escuela pero sin dudar el pelirrojo puso su suéter alrededor de sus piernas, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó serio burlándose de ella en su interior.

-¿Qué hago? Proteger mi buena imagen, tal vez-respondió molesta, Brick soltó una risita-¡parezco una prostituta!

-La mejor prostituta de todas-soltó seductoramente.

-No puedes andar así por la escuela-regañó aun batallando por cubrir sus piernas. Brick indignado dio media vuelta encarando a la pálida Momoko.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿entendido, cariño?-dijo retadoramente mientras con provocativos movimientos se alejaba de Momoko-aléjate o gritaré…pervertido-

-¡Lindo trasero, Momoko!

-Gracias, amor-

Momoko se quedó mirando por donde iba Brick, aun ganando miles de miradas o "halagos" de los chicos.

* * *

 **Gra** **cias por leer, en verdad quiero que comenten. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Que parte de toda la historia les gustó más u odiaron? ¿Que opinan de este extraño finc? ¿Ya les enfadé? Enserio lo que sea esta bien recibido...¡con todo el amor´s posible saludos a todos! Oh cierto, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible como de costumbre...¡Muchitas gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hi! Siento no haber actualizado tan rápido pero tuve algunos** **inconvenientes :). De cualquier modo aquí está y espero que lo disfruten...sin más que decir espero solebnemente que les agrade y nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

En la cafetería todos formaban un círculo, parecían que todos admiraban algo…o a alguien. Momoko con mucha curiosidad llegó y lo que miró la dejó asqueada.

-¡Momoko deja de hacer tus marranadas!-grito a todo pulmón callando a todos lo de allí. Brick que se encontraba al centro de la mesa, lo miró perplejo pero solo en un segundo su sonrisa cínica se enanchó más.

-Que te importa Brick-dijo vaciándose un frasco de mayonesa en la boca, retomando su baile mientras comía sin nada de finura. Todos comenzaron a silbar y hacer sus típicas bromas animando el ambiente. Momoko indignada salió de la cafetería, no había duda…la venganza había comenzado.

* * *

Momoko había superado su trauma y se encontraba en el urinario, con un chico al lado. "Nunca creí hacer eso" se lamentó con los nervios a flor de piel mientras aparentaba estar tranquilo mirandolo. Con todo el valor reunido se juntó al chico de al lado, quien se concentraba en lo que hacía.

-Lindo pene-dijo sensualmente con las mejillas levemente rojas. El castaño de al lado la miró serio por un momento y como pudo alzó la cremallera de su pantalón, salió negando y avergonzado.

Momoko sin voltearlo a ver sonrió satisfecha.

-Lo siento, Brick. Sin piedad…

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba en las duchas de chicas, todas charlaban y jugaban entre sí. Brick imaginaba miles de cosas con ver a sus compañeras con una sola toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas. "Esto es la infinita gloria" pensó satisfecho mientras observaba a una chica rubia muy buena caminar a lado de ella.

Sus expectativas cayeron al subsuelo cuando observó a una chica morena obesa, empezó a hacer caras de aso cuando se quitó la tolla para duharse. Cuando ella se agachó a Brick le ganó la tentación y después de hacer rollo la toalla solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador…

* * *

-Oh vamos, la nerd solo lo hace para llamar la atención-reprochó Himeko al ver a Brick pasar delante de ellas. Momoko que estaba sentado en una banca cerca de ellas se levantó y caminó hacia su grupito.

-Pues al menos se mira bien-dijo Bell intentando de alivianar la situación. La líder de porristas frunció las cejas.

-Yo creo que ella parece una…

-Hola, Himeko-interrumpió a la castaña. La pelirroja teñida intentó besar como de costumbre a Brick pero de un ágil movimiento se alejó de ella-quiero decirte algo-

-No me digas, te perdono por haberme rechazado, si quieres te espero hoy en mi casa-dijo lo más animada que de costumbre. Se dispuso a irse pero Momoko la paró del antebrazo y bruscamente la hizo hacer que la mirara de frente.

-Ya no podremos vernos más-soltó serio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Jajajaja Brick, eres muy gracioso-rió mientras intentaba toar el cabello naranja de Brick.

-No es broma-sonrío. Todas pusieron atención a Momoko quien sonrió con superioridad-es solo que...ya no me pareces para nada bonita-

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó el trio de amigas confundidas a más no poder.

-Bueno es que…eres muy simple que aburres, no te preocupes por tu bigote algunos chicos le parece sexy-dijo mordaz. Himeko se llevó la mano a la boca y sus dos amigas empezaron a reír bajito. Bonnie masticaba una goma de mascar sin nada de modales y Himeko la aprovecho, se la quitó de la boca y sin pensarlo la metió a la boca de Momoko.

-Trágate esto, Brick Him-dijo enojada. Indignada y junto a sus amigas se fue lejos de allí soltando maldiciones a todos, le toco un par a Brick que a la distancia observaba todo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Brick una vez que llegó con Momoko.

-Parece que te quedaste sin novia, mis condolencias-respondió con una sonrisa burlesca. Brick soltó una maldición e intentó darle un puñetazo pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó sin problemas.

-¿Terminaste con mi novia?-

-Lo superarás-soltó cortante.

Un motor de motocicleta llamó la atención de ambos pelirrojos, a lo lejos se observaba a un castaño vestido con ropa oscura y una chaqueta de cuero coquetear con cuanta chia pasara frente a él. A la pelirroja le creció una sonrisa de lo más perversa.

-Tengo que irme, hoy es una noche especial para los dos-suspiró llamando la atención de Momoko.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, felicidades hoy te estrenarás como una profesional-le guiñó el ojo mientras se mordía el labio, se alejó de él dando brinquitos emocionados batallando con los tacones. Momoko se sentía fatal, ese idiota las pagaría…

-¡Hola Randy!-saludó al castaño que la miraba coqueto. Tan rápido que lo imagino Brick se encontraba sentado en la motocicleta abrazando cariñosa mente al chico. El motor arrancó perdiendo de vista a Brick y dejándola con la boca abierta y la preocupación a todo lo que daba.

* * *

En la noche la pareja de adolescentes se encontraban en una traila donde vivía el chico.

-Aquí tienes, bebe-dijo seductoramente el castaño mientras le daba una cerveza a un Brick muy nervioso.

-Oh…ah, gracias-titubeó la pelirroja mientras intentaba alejarse de Randy. El chico se sentó en el único sillón de la traila-lindo…hogar-

-Es una basura, pero mis viejos no estas así que…-el castaño empezó a acariciar el sillón con una mirada coqueta, lograba poner más nervioso al pobre Brick-no nos molestarán-

La pelirroja empezó a beber toda la cerveza lamentándose haber hecho eso.

-Wow, nunca había visto beber a una chica de esa manera-soltó sorprendido el castaño mientras se levantaba del sillón lentamente.

-Es que tenía la garganta muy seca-se apresuró a decir intentando alejarse de él bebiendo lo que faltaba de la botella. Randy se acercó seductora mente a Brick, quien retrocedía muy nervioso y recostándose inconscientemente en la mesa.

-Yo podría arreglarlo-dijo en su oído. Brick siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, comenzó a reír muy nervioso de nuevo lamentándose de eso. Randy comenzó a mover la lengua casi lamiendo su cara "Que asco" pensó.

-Q…quiero otra cerveza-dijo el primer pretexto que encontró.

-Claro-Randy negó divertido, tener así de nerviosa y casi a su merecer a la "última nerd virgen" en su casa lo excitaba de sobremanera…o al menos el cuerpo de la chica…

* * *

Momoko se encontraba en la habitación de Brick muy pensativa, de vez en cuando observaba hacia la ventana haciéndola entristecer, tenía un tornado en su cabeza. La entrevista en una semana para Yale, tener que aparentar tener la vida y el cuerpo ajeno del chico que más odiaba, y la preocupación de que sentía de lo que podría pasar con Randy, era demasiado. Ella no había pedido estar dentro de tantos problemas. Un suave llamado a la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz ahora tranquila de la señora Him la hizo voltear a verla.

-Si estoy bien-sonrió.

-Haz estado actuando raro los últimos días, creo que sé en qué piensas-dijo en un todo animado mientras se sentaba junto a ella en su cama.

-No lo creo-

-Entonces adivinaré-sonrió maternal mente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-creo que piensas en el juego, sino impresionas a los cazatalentos terminarás trabajando en la porquería de tienda de tu padre-

-¿Qué?-se apresuró a decir. Estaba sorprendida, entonces eso si era cierto, Brick entonces era más transparente que el agua. Se sentía mal de que terminaría con ese futuro.

-No soy estúpida Brick, solo dejo que las cosas caigan por su propio peso-dijo en tono triunfante ganando una mirada expectante de Momoko-cualquier cosa que tu hagas estaré orgullosa de ti-

Momoko intentaba meditar todo eso, si bien la señora parecía la peor mujer de todas, ahora consolando a su hijo era la más dulce de todas. Ahora comprendía la rebeldía de ese chico…

* * *

 **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **=Perrita-loca: Me alegra que te haya gustado, en verdad. Intentaré continuarlo lo más rápido posible, lo prometo. Saludos desde Mexico! :D**

 **=MarriDii: Hola! Si la guerra casi finaliza, Brick claro que sufrirá y Momoko pues...ella siempre sufre :D. Lo continuaré lo más rápido posible y cuanto antes mejor. Gracias por tu apoyo. Un largo abrazo asfixiante y muchas gracias :D**

 **=Lucite: Si bueno...será algo muy malo, claro que terminará mal ):(. Me encanta que te encante y claro que seguiré lo antes posible, intentaré hacerlo un poco más torcido. Gracias por leer y te mando un largo abrazo de oso :D**

 **Gracias por leer este extraño finc...¡Muchitas gracias! Si les gustó aunque sea un poquito por fis ¡Comenten!**

 **Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda y espero que sigan leyendo. Muhas gracias y un abrazo psicológico (como dice mi ap) con amor´s. hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Hola** **, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este extraño finc. Últimamente no he podido actualizar rápido pero intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible, enserio. Ok, espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poco y nos leemos abajo...:D**

* * *

Una chica de extraños ojos rosas intentaba alejarse de Randy aún con una botella en su mano y riendo como maniática.

-Vamos, por favor-suplicaba el castaño restregando su rostro en la melena de Brick y tocando su pierna sugerente mente.

-No aquí no, en otro lugar tal vez-

Brick estaba muy nervioso, estaba indignado y por supuesto que se arrepentía de haberse metido solo en esta situación…

-Entonces vamos la recamara principal-ronroneó el chico. La pelirroja solo atinó a dar un respingo.

-E…esta b...bien-respondió nervioso. Randy lo tomó de las manos y con movimientos flojos y nerviosos llegaron hasta el otro extremo de la "casa".

-Comencemos cariño, papá está listo-dijo seductora amente el chico de ojos ámbar mientras se quitaba la playera. "¿Que carajos estaba pensando? ¡Esto es tan gay!" pensó Brick mirando el cuerpo del moreno con desagrado.

-¿Qué esperas, bebe? Papi quiere ver un poco de piel-ronroneó Randy mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y comenzaba lentamente a bajarlos.

Brick abrió la boca indignado "Dios, Randy me quiere hacer suyo. ¡No pienso ser Brick de Randy!" se lamentó haciendo muecas de total asco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártela?-la voz melosa del castaño hizo ponerle los bellos de punta.

-Em…yo…etto ¡Voy a hacer pipí!-dijo mientras se acercaba a Randy con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Ahora?-soltó confundido.

-Podría llenar una alberca completa, ahora mismo-rió por su propio comentario, imaginando que haría Momoko si lo hubiese oído decir eso-así que…des vístete y no comiences sin mí-

Brick escuchó la risita tonta del chico cuando le cerró literalmente la puerta en la cara. Tomó sus cosas como pudo y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa. Randy salió de su traila confundido y solo con unos bóxeres de Bob Esponja.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa!-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el auto negro donde los chicos se transportaban estaba relativamente tranquilo. Butch se encontraba en la parte de atrás con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos, Boomer solo tenía su cara seria y Momoko parecía estar disfrutando.

-¿Qué es esa mierda?-soltó Butch aparentemente molesto.

-No es una mierda, es Allegro de Mozart-dijo indignada el pelirrojo. Los otros dos chicos lo voltearon a ver perplejos.

-No escucharé esa porquería, es basura-dijo indignado el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez si lo escucharas más de seguido, aprenderás a disfrutarla-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Boomer le subió al volumen y lo escucharon unos minutos.

-Nop, sigue siendo un asco-se quejó el moreno echándose para atrás rendido. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Brick, ¿Oíste sobre lo que sucedió entre la virgen y Randy?-preguntó un poco burlón el rubio.

-Oh, pues no-se adelantó Momoko desando no saber lo que ya sabía.

-Pues ahora ya no es virgen-sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, en cambio Butch comenzó a reír como loco y Momoko sintió como un nudo se le hacía en el estómago y sus ganas de llorar no tardaron en surgir.

* * *

-Diuk lo hicieron en una casa rodante-la chillona voz de Himeko fue lo primero que escuchó Momoko al entrar a su salón de clases.

-Tal vez no solo fue en esa casa rodante-soltó cruelmente Bonnie jugando con su cabello castaño como de costumbre.

-Ay por favor-dijo la pelirroja teñida rodando los ojos-¿Quién crees que sea el siguiente?

Momoko no pudo más y salió corriendo lejos de la clase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

En las escaleras del Instituto solo se escuchaban sollozos y gritos ahogados. Cierto pelirrojo estaba sentado en cuclillas tapando su rostro con sus rodillas. El joven profesor se paró al lado de Momoko, mirando al pelirrojo confuso.

-¿Him?-preguntó el profesor McCracken palmeando su espalda para animarlo-¿E...estas llorando?

-S…si-respondió llorando aún más fuerte.

-Y… ¿Q…qué te pasa?-preguntó el profesor un poco más incómodo que hace un momento.

-L…lo siento, es que… acabo d…de enterarme q…que pe…perdí mi v…virginidad en una c…casa rodante-contó sollozando de vez en cuando. El profesor hizo una mueca indescifrable cuando Momoko se enredó en su pierna a llorar sobre ella.

-E…está bien, Him-sonrió intentando calmarla-Brick tu quédate aquí, yo, yo tengo que irme a dar clases, tu quédate aquí-

Como pudo McCracken se quitó a Momoko de su pierna y se disculpó mentalmente por dejarla sola.

* * *

-Oh, quítamela ¡es una abeja!-chillaba Himeko dando manotazos al aire.

-Oh está bien, ya no está aquí, tranquila-dijo Bell intentando calmar a Himeko.

-Chicas miren quien está aquí-dijo Bonnie cuando Brick puso el primer pie dentro del salón. Todas comenzaron a reír cruelmente.

* * *

Momoko caminaba por los pasillos intentando calmarse pero se detuvo justo al frente de su casillero original. "Cosas de zorras" estaba escrito con aerosol rojo abarcando todo su taquilla.

-Oye, ¿Crees que Momoko quiera hacerlo conmigo también?-la voz de Takaki hizo que detuviera su clave y volteara a verlo. Lo escaneó de pies a cabeza y una mueca se hizo presente en su rostro.

-No, ella jamás lo haría-dijo con un hilo de voz. El rubio lo miró unos momentos meditándolo, chasqueó la lengua y se fue indignado. Momoko siguió con la clave hasta abrir su casillero. Sin pensarlo sintió una vista clavada sobre ella y volteo a ver aquella presencia.

-¿Qué?-soltó con un suspiro cansino. Momoko siguió viendo los libros que escogería ignorándolo olímpicamente-oh, hablando de lo de anoche, tranquila. Te divertiste, créeme que nunca lo olvidarás-

-¿Cómo me hiciste eso a mí?-soltó seria.

-¿Qué? Sé que no es el chico más guapo del mundo pero que importa es sólo sexo-dijo al parecer meditándolo.

-Yo quería que fuera algo especial-dijo con aura deprimente.

-Momoko, te comenzaste la guerra con "la raya en medio es muy europea"-dijo serio notando que Momoko no estaba peinada exactamente-y terminaste con mi novia.

-Estaba esperando el momento en el que me enamorara-dijo ahora si molesta. Brick soltó un bufido desesperado y lo pareció meditar.

-No pasó nada-dijo sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-preguntó ilusionada.

-En verdad-susurró.

-Eso no lo está diciendo Randy…-

-Pues Randy es un mentiroso-dijo con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces díselo a todo el mundo-dijo seria mientras cerraba cuidadosamente el casillero. Brick sonrió al ver las letras rojas del aparato-¿Qué se siente ser una zorra?

Rosa contra rojo, una suplicando y otro intentando calmarla. Brick soltó un largo suspiro mientras se quitaba su larga gabardina café, sin expresión alguna.

-Tenemos que hablar con ese maldito infeliz porque nadie nos dice Zorra-dijo Brick mientras pasaba de largo entregándole el abrigo al pelirrojo. Empezó a caminar por todo el pasillo enfurecido en busca del chico que se estaba burlando de los dos.

Al notar que el salón de clases estaba vacío camino directamente hacia el gimnasio. Cuando abrió la puerta varias miradas se clavaron sobre él.

-Mira Randy tu novia viene por más-

-Te viene a buscar-

-Eaa-

Brick sin nada de delicadeza le dio un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Randy al recuperarse ni se inmutó y siguió jugando al baloncesto.

-¡Randy! Te estaba buscando-dijo molesto Brick.

-¿Oh si? Pues ya me encontraste-contestó burlón tirando el balón al cesto.

-¿Qué carajos te sucede?-preguntó muy molesto la pelirroja. Randy de nuevo lo ignoró y Brick indignado le dio otro empujón.

-¡Deja que te ruegue, Ran!-

-Oh, nada-contestó con una sonrisa fingida mientras jugaba con el balón.

-¿Enserio? Entonces…¿Por qué andas diciendo eso?-Brick pregunto a la defensiva, a Randy le creció una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

-No he dicho nada-contestó el castaño sonriente-nada que no sea 100% real-

-Eres un maldito-la pelirroja a cada palabra se molestaba más.

-Ok, Momo tienes una…boquita muy sucia-el oji-ámbar le sacó la lengua seductora mente con una sonrisa socarrona, sin duda lo estaba disfrutándolo mucho. Brick hizo una mueca de asco y a Randy le creció la sonrisa aún más-pero bueno, eso ya lo sabía-

Brick ya no lo aguantó más y con todo su fuerza le tiró un puñetazo directo a la cara pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Eres toda una experta ¿cierto?-dijo Randy. Serio y con una sola mano detenía a Brick. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando otro puño impactó su rostro haciéndolo caer.

-Esa no es una manera de tratar a una dama-dijo muy amenazante el pelirrojo alzando su puño amenazadoramente-¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? Y además ¿Qué clase de memoria tienes? Dile a todos lo que realmente pasó ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!-

-¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada!-gritó el castaño a todo pulmón con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que tienes que pedirle una disculpa a esta linda, inocente y muy atractiva señorita-dijo rápido y amenazadoramente a Randy. El castaño se retorcía de dolor bajo el atlético cuerpo de Momoko.

-¡Perdona, perdóname!-gritó Randy tapándose la nariz adolorido.

-Oh, gracias-

Momoko como pudo se separó del cuerpo de Randy, no sin antes pegarle una patada en la entrepierna del chico.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Brick impresionado.

-Mientras tengas mi cuerpo, haré todo lo posible por protegerte…-

* * *

 **¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquis. Enserio, MarriDii gracias por apoyarme y leer el último capitulo, me encanta que te encante :). Bueno si tienen alguna duda, comentario o una corrección, no se lo que sea...¡déjenme un pequeñito reviews! Gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto :D Un bonito abrazo de oso para toditos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **HOLA! Aquí esta el siguiente cap :) espero les adrade aunque sea un poquito y/o que los disfruten :D**

* * *

-¡Eso fue épico!-gritó muy emocionada el chico de ojos carmesí agitando los brazos como si golpeara a alguien-¡Quiero volver a golpearlo!

-Tranquila campeona-tranquilizó la pelirroja con una mini sonrisa-no pienses que ya te perdone por terminar a mi novia-

-Himeko era…-la voz de Momoko se escuchó mas tranquila, sentía de cierto modo pena por Brick, en verdad lo "odiaba" pero no para terminar con su novia-en verdad lo siento, intentaré arreglarlo…-

-No tiene caso ahora soy una chica, oye el baile es el próximo viernes y no sé qué pasará-

Momoko miraba atenta a la pelirroja esperando algún movimiento de él, se había formado un agradable silencio entre ambos, al parecer tenían el mismo problema solo que Brick no lo mostraba del todo como lo hacía ella.

-Esto es un desastre-dijo muy abatida Momoko.

-¿Qué es lo que hacíamos antes de que esto pasara?-

-Discutíamos-soltó sin pensarlo dos veces, Brick la volteo a ver rodando los ojos.

-Siempre fue igual-

-No siempre-sonrió. Brick le envió una mirada sarcástica.

-Estábamos en el museo, frente a la estatua mexicana…-

-Azteca, Tez…catli…poca-dijo Momoko sonriendo al recordar.

-Ese-rió Brick.

-La antigua deidad de la hechicería…-

Los dos pelirrojos empezaron a meditarlo, compartiendo una misma idea…

* * *

-Cinco minutos y cerramos, jóvenes-la potente voz del guardia robusto resonó en el salón principal. Los pelirrojos se limitaron a asentir, el guardia salió del salón.

Brick carraspeó para según él "llamar la atención de la deidad" en cambio Momoko, negó divertida.

-Habla primero-susurró Momoko.

-No, habla tu primero. Tienes la voz más grave-contestó la chica en un susurro lleno de ironía. Momoko le envió una mirada asesina.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-sonrió.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Es un dios, no Boomer-se burló la chica pelirroja.

-Bien. Quizá le dio la impresión de que este…adorable chico…-Brick sonrió a más no poder y jugo con el largo cabello de la chica-y yo no son llevamos bien pero…déjeme decirle que esto no puede estar más lejos de la verdad-

-Es cierto, a veces peleábamos pero todos los amigos pelean. Sería ilógico pensar que no hay nadie que admire a Momoko, ella es ordenada muy ordenada, es inteligente muy inteligente…-soltó una risita al ver la sonrisa que tenía Momoko dibujada en su rostro-y bonita…especialmente cuando hace eso de sus mejillas y su nariz. Realmente nos llevamos bien-

La pelirroja habló lo más rápido posible, se sentía avergonzado por decir eso y más al verla muy confundida.

-Si, somos muy buenos amigos-una sonrojada Momoko rió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Los mejores, como hermanos-siguió Brick un poco, solo un poco sonrojado. Se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzar el hombro de su cuerpo, era mucho más alto que ella.

-Si ah…-el pelirrojo alejó la mano de ella con cuidado-ahora cerraremos los ojos y contaremos tres y cuando lo hagamos regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos…si eso le parece bien, claro-

La chica de ojos rosado soltó un suspiro cansino y rodó los ojos.

-Esto será un malentendido del que nos reiremos al pasar el tiempo-rió Momoko.

-Bien-los dos chicos cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa fingida- uno…

-Dos…

-Tres…

Abrieron los ojos esperando que algo haya pasado pero no pasó.

* * *

-Puede ser que habla otro idioma-consoló Brick masticando sin finura un trozo de pizza.

-Y ahora que haremos ¿comprarle un taco?-soltó seria Momoko rodando los ojos-realmente quería ir a Yale-

-No, no, no, no, no lágrimas, por favor-dijo la pelirroja al ver como Momoko comenzaba a restregar los ojos con sus mangas-oye que ¿tú crees que quiero terminar trabajando en la tienda de mi padre?-

-No me importa-sollozó el pelirrojo. Brick siguió masticando otro pedazo de pizza pero empezó a mover el brazo de Momoko.

-Oye aquí está Randy-avisó alarmado mientras intentaba esconderse bajo la mesa, Momoko volteó a verlo y el castaño retrocedió asustado.

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "y"? Es que tienes mi cuerpo y mi fuerza, solo necesitas aprender a usarla-dijo la chica dejando de comer y mirándola fijamente.

-Eso es. Podemos estudiar para que sobresalgas en la entrevista-dijo un poco entusiasmada.

-¿Eh -

* * *

-Así se hace-dijo Brick mientras tiraba un balón de rugby a un bote de basura, encestando en el acto-ahora vas tú-

Le pasó un balón y ella le tiró, pasando de largo del bote. Negó divertido.

-Eso fue patético, mira uno, dos, tres y le tiras un poco fuerte pero lento-tiró otro metiéndolo al bote-ahora tú-

Momoko empezó a tirar balones, unos pasaban de largo y otros pasaban cerca hasta que uno golpeo el bote.

-¡Sí!-celebró y Brick solo sonrió.

-Ahora atrápala-la pelirroja empezó a correr lejos tirándole un pase largo que Momoko no atrapó, tiró varios balones golpeándola por todos lados hasta que logro casi atrapar un uno-ay Dios-

Unos minutos después Momoko se preparaba para taclear un saco de lona que sostenía Brick.

-¿Lista? ¡Ahora!-

Momoko empezó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia donde Brick estaba y con toda sus fueras golpeo el saco, haciéndola rebotar y terminar en el suelo. Hicieron varios intentos hasta que logró no caer.

-Bien ¡atrápala!-gritó Brick mientras le tiraba otro balón que le pegó en la cara y la hizo caer, de nuevo. Un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el parque empezaron a reírse de Momoko. Brick la jaló del brazo y se la llevo a otro lugar.

-No les hagas caso, son un montón de idiotas-dijo Brick al ver la cara confundida y adolorida de Momoko.

-El mariscal de campo…-

-Soy yo-dijo Momoko sonriendo.

-Si, una vez que ha empezado el conteo el centro le lanza el balón al mariscal y es allí donde empieza la jugada-explicaba la chica poniendo el balón entre sus piernas y Momoko la miraba por todos lados.

-¿Entiendes?-

-Si-

-Muy bien-sonrió Brick.

* * *

-En el amor más encantador y moderado, el largo valle de hermosas flores, el verano dura tanto como te enamores-recitaba el pelirrojo viendo de vez en cuando a la chica que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama.

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ella no es como un día de verano si no que es muy sexy como un día caliente de verano?-preguntó Brick meditando el verso que acababa de recitar Momoko.

-Si, así es-

-Vaya, sigo sin pensar como le diría esas cursilerías a alguien. Eso sería tan anticuado-dijo mientras se levantaba y juntaba el balón del suelo.

-Tal vez aun no has encontrado a la chica adecuada para decirle eso-

-O tal vez no quiera parecer un tonto. Ella tuvo que haberle agradado mucho a Willy o era una belleza-dijo sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer a la cama con el balón tras su cabeza.

-De hecho se lo escribió a un chico…-reconoció el pelirrojo.

-¿Era gay?-se levantó de la cama como si de un resorte se tratara.

-No se sabe con exactitud-sonrió.

-Dios escribe un poema para un hombre diciendo que es ardiente y no lo sabes. ¿Qué harías para que te des cuenta? ¿Escribirle una oda a su esposa?-rió divertido. Momoko suspiró.

-Es suficiente por hoy-dijo mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila.

-Un poeta maricón… ¿Quién lo diría?-

-Hasta mañana-dijo Momoko sonriente.

-Bien adiós-respondió Brick levantándose de la cama y yendo directo a la ventana. Una vez afuera Momoko sacó la cabeza.

-Creo que estaba equivocada, tus padres son buenos una vez que te acostumbras al lenguaje de tu madre-reconoció el chico.

-Mi madre es muy buena-se defendió Brick mientras intentaba tomar una rama del árbol de medio de su casas.

-Si, oye…Brick. ¿Podría preguntarte algo?-preguntó Momoko muy avergonzada.

-Claro-respondió mientras se sentaba en el extremo de la ventana.

-Cuando despierto, yo…nada mejor olvídalo-soltó el chico con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué? Dime, continua-

-Es muy vergonzoso pero…bueno ¿cada mañana cuando despiertas tienes…? Ya sabes eso…-

-No sé ¿qué?-realmente Brick estaba confundido y divertido por cómo se movía Momoko.

-Es muy embarazoso…eso-Momoko bajó la cara avergonzada.

-Oh-cuando supo de que hablaba su cabeza se hizo para atrás intentando ocultar una sonrisa-hablas de mi amigo-

-No es una forma muy sutil de llamarlo-

-Mi amigo…no sabes cuánto lo extraño-sonrió.

-Lo que quiero es saber…como me deshago de eso-dijo lo más rápido posible.

-Pues de la única manera-sonrió Brick formando un aro con su mano y moviéndola rápido.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿No hay otra forma de quitármelo?-pregunto avergonzada ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Pues hay otra forma, solo pienso en ti y se baja solo. Siempre funciona conmigo-rió al ver la mueca de disgusto de Momoko.

-Que descanses-dijo muy cortante Momoko y cerrando la ventana tras de sí.

-Adiooos-contestó Brick pasando por la rama hasta su cuarto.

* * *

 **¡Listo! En verdad lo siento por no actualizar lo más pronto posible, hice cosas. Pero como sea...**

 **Lucite:** Muchisimas gracias por leer esto y por todo es tan agfhdgf :). Momoko es tan inocente y Brick tan malo :( pero me alegra que te gusten así. actualizaré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. Claro, nos leemos luego. Un saludo mieloso para ti :D

 **Bueno si tienen alguna duda, reclamación, comentario y lo que sea, porfis déjenme aunque sea un pequeñito review ¡gracias por leer y espero nos leamos luego!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**=Intercambio de cuerpo**

 **Hola de nuevo, quiero agradecer por leer esta historia un poquis rarita. Aquí otro nuevo cap...espero lo disfruten aunque sea un poco o mucho :D. No se que más decir pero igual espero les guste...**

* * *

Era cerca de media noche, la casa estaba completamente oscura pero se escuchaban extraños ruidos en la cocina. Con paso cansado y poniéndose una bata encima, bajó con cuidado de no caer. Al levantar su vista carmesí allí se encontraba el señor Him, esculcando con miedo de ser descubierto el refrigerador.

-Hola pa…papá-dijo el pelirrojo divertido por ver al señor Him con una pierna de pollo en la boca. El señor con una sonrisa cómplice cerró con su pierna la puerta del refrigerador.

-Hola hijo ¿Quieres una?-sonrió acercando un platón lleno de empanadas.

-No, gracias. Solo vengo por un poco de leche-dijo Momoko mientras atravesaba la cocina.

-Te he visto muy callado estos días ¿estás bien hijo?-

-Oh…yo sí, digo, estudiamos arriba-tartamudeaba el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba las escaleras.

-¿Es así como se le dice hoy en día?-sonrió pícaro el padre de Brick. El chico de ojos carmesí frunció el ceño, bien entendió a lo que se refería.

-Momoko no es de ese tipo de chicas-se defendió mientras daba un sorbo a su leche.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ella es una chica linda-rió el señor Him mientras metía un pedazo de queso a su boca, Momoko alzó una ceja, estaba confundida-hijo, hubo una época donde su padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, era una buena persona…-tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Lo sigue siendo-soltó inconscientemente-bueno hasta donde yo sé… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Bueno a su madre, Momo, yo no le agradaba. No somos…su tipo de gente, creo-dijo tristemente mientras se alejada de ella, rió un poco y le deseo las buenas noches, desapareció por las escaleras después de despeinar la melena naranja de Brick.

-Buenas noches…pá-dijo al aire mientras seguía con la mirada al señor.

* * *

Brick acababa de llegar a la escuela, todo estaba relativamente más callada, no había alumnos cerca de la entrada, tal vez aún era temprano. Un poco extrañado miró una cabellera rubia muy familiar, no dudo en acercarse.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando su amigo levantó la cabeza, mostrando unos muy llorosos orbes cobaltos, era una escena surreal a lo que recordaba.

-Boomer… ¿Estas llorando?-preguntó intentando no mostrar lo sorprendido que realmente se encontraba.

-Yo…no-dijo mientras intentaba con su mano ocultar su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-insistió mientras se sentaba a un costado del chico en el borde de la jardinera y ponía su bolso en el suelo.

-E…esto es muy vergonzoso, olvídalo pelirroja-contestó lo más calmado que pudo. Brick seguía en shock, ver a su amigo rubio así, llorando en público, significaba que le había pasado algo muy malo.

-¿Qué te sucede Boomer? Confía en mí-realmente la duda lo estaba matando.

-Es solo que…hay una chica-dijo rápido mientras su cara se sonrojaba. La pelirroja intentó no reír frente a él, ahora era una chica y "debía comportarse".

-Boomer, amigo. Tienes a un montón de chicas tras de ti ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-razonó mientras lo hacía que viera su cara.

-Hay una chica que me gusta desde hace un tiempo…pero aun salgo con Bell y ya no quiero estar con ella. Hoy descubrí que la chica que me gusta no sabe siquiera que existo-explicó con la voz temblorosa mientras dejaba caer su rostro en la clavícula de Brick-¿Qué hago Momoko?

Brick miraba sorprendido como su amigo rubio abrazaba desconsolado el dorso de Momoko, eso era extraño. Después de unos minutos Boomer se alejó de él y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

-Olvídalo, no sé para qué te cuento esto. Eres la menos indicada para dar consejos de amor-suspiró Boomer mientras volteaba a ver los orbes rosas de la chica.

-Oh…-sintió un poco de lastima por ella, por Momoko.

-No, no quise decir eso, yo…lo siento-intento dar una disculpa sincera al ver la cara confundida de la pelirroja.

-Oh no…está bien, tienes razón yo no sé nada de amor…-

-¡Soy un tonto! Como no puedo decirle siquiera hola…-el rubio empezó a hacer círculos en la tierra con su dedo, tenía un aura muy deprimente.

-Si ya la conoces, sientes algo por ella… ¿Por qué no te atreves simplemente a hablarle? El gran Boomer Rowdy, uno de los chicos más guapos y lindo del Instituto… ¿se acobarda de hablarle a una chica más? No se tú pero si me gusta mucho haría el esfuerzo, no sé, de acercarme a ella-dijo un poco más serio de lo normal, ver a uno de sus mejores amigos sufrir por una chica, era patético-termina con Bell y acércate a…-

-Miyako-sonrió Boomer al ver la cara de Brick en esos momentos.

-…a Miyako, seguro y se fascinará de conocerte-terminó de aconsejar a su amigo. Se levantó de la jardinera y tomó su bolso.

-Momoko…me encantaría hacer eso pero…tengo miedo…-

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? ¿Qué te rechace? Nah, que no te importe si quedas como un tonto para alguien, ella no sabrá nada si no lo dices-dijo un poco molesto.

-Akatsusumi, te admiro…siempre dices cosas y actúas como si no te importaran lo que piensan los demás…-dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, el no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió otra más-¿quieres conocer a Miyako?

-Claro, busquémosla-dijo desafiante.

* * *

-Es ella-dijo Boomer agachando su cabeza en la clavícula de Brick. La pelirroja poco a poco voltió a ver hacia donde el índice del chico apuntaba.

-No puede ser…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó expectante el rubio.

-Esa chica es… ¿no es un chico?-preguntó Brick al ver a la susodicha.

-¡No! Esa no…la de un costado-aclaró mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos.

-Ahh ¿No es su novio el de lado?-preguntó curioso.

-No, ella es Kaoru-sonrió-es la novia de Butch…-

La mandíbula de Brick literalmente tocó el suelo y a Boomer le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¡no podía creerlo!

-¿A que es bonita?-preguntó. Brick puso más atención a la chica, rubia de ojos claros, piel blanca y cuerpo…un cuerpo divino. Era una chica que cualquier hombre amaría tener, estéticamente.

-S...sí, ella es preciosa-dijo mientras miraba hipnotizado a la rubia-¡Vamos!

Sin previo aviso Brick tomó fuertemente la manga del suéter del rubio y empezó a correr hacia donde las chicas se encontraban. Al llegar y sin avisar hizo que Boomer se sentara en medio de las dos chicas.

-¡Hola Boomer!-se escuchó una potente voz femenina, no tan delicada ni ruda.

-H…hola Kaoru-saludó mientras agachaba su rostro. Brick empezó a carraspear intentando llamar la atención de Boomer-oh ella es Momoko…-

-Oh ¿La chica que se acostó con Randy?-preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro mostrando unos bellos ojos esmeraldas.

-No soy esa, para tu información soy Momoko Akatsusumi-se presentó mirándola divertido, Kaoru empezó a reír.

-No te esponjes, pelirroja, es cura. Soy Kaoru Masturbara-se presentó mientras se levantaba mostrando un poco sus piernas. Esos shorts cortos mostraban la piel que escondía en su camiseta holgada.

-Lindas piernas-susurró mientras veía donde comenzaba su cintura. Kaoru sonrió.

-Vaya te vez más debilucha de lo que se dice-comentó la morocha con una mueca divertida.

-¡Kaoru! Perdónala, ella no quiso decir eso…-dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Kaoru-soy Miyako Gokotugi, un gusto-sonrió la rubia mientras se paraba de la banca.

-Bueno pues…-

-¡Tienes que venir a nuestra pijamada de esta noche!-sonrió la rubia mientras abrazaba a Brick por la espalda-di que sí, dique si, dique si-

-Okey iré-dijo Brick sonriendo a mas no poder.

-¡Qué bien! Andando Kaoru busquemos lo que falta-dijo mu entusiasmada la rubia mientras se llevaba a rastras a la morena.

-Nononono ¡No quiero!-decía la chica al ser literalmente arrastrada-¡Ayuda!

Al verlas desaparecer por la escuela Brick se echó a reír sin delicadeza.

-Ay-suspiró Boomer.

-¿Qué?-

-Se suponía que iba a hablarle pero ya se fue-se lamentó el rubio. Brick comenzó a meditarlo y se hizo un palmface.

-No te preocupes hablaré de ti un poco en la pijamada con ella-sonrió y comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisita cómplice. Boomer solo negó, sería un desastre...

* * *

 **Graaaaaciiiiiiaaaaaas por leer. De nuevo siento por no actualizar pronto pero es que soy rete floja y tengo cosas que hacer :/ (Maldita escuela). En verdad les agradezco con mi kokoro que sigan leyendo esta cosa y perdón por no apurarme a subir capítulos y sin más...**

 **=BrickxBloss-reds:** Perdón, perdón, perdón sorry por hacerte esperar mucho. Me alegra que te haya gusta en verdad :D, si bueno Brick es un patán, un patán muy lendo pero ¡se va a arrepentir! claro que lo seguiré para que leas más. Gracias por leer.

 **=MayaGame:** Jajajaja Brick es malo pero se arrepentirá, solo un poco, ah. Me encanta que te encante sorry por no actualizar ¡amo que te guste! Gracias por leer comentar. Bye bye, hasta pronto :D.

 **=Lucite:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sinceramente a mi me encanta que te guste. Lo cierto es que son un poco incompatibles pero amo esas relaciones son tan hhgsyfgv hermosas, para todo hielo hay un fuego que haga que se derrita en las manos correctas ok no, pero igual amo eso. Si bueno esos gestos son los que harán que todo mejore y bien que lo hará :D. Aquí esta la continuación y prometo actualizar pronto para que leas más y nonononono no me molestas, es más, me encanta que aún existan personas como tú...que les guste aunque sea un poco cosas asi :D. Te mando un abrazo llenito de amor´s y claro que nos leeremos pronto ¡gracias!

 **=o.O PerFect Maniac O.o:** Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, gracias, gracias, gracias, bueno intento hacerlo aunque sea un poco divertido que bien que lo hayas leído hasta acá...¡aquí esta la continuación! Gracias por leer y te mando un pequeño abrazo mieloso. Nos leemos pronto :).

 **Weno, gracias por leer mi finc y pues agradecería muchito que me dejen aunque sea un Review, por favor, por favor seria muy feliz. ¡Déjenme un comentario! si no los guata o algo díganme por fis :D. ¡Gracias (otra vez) y nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Okey, okey gente bonita...¡aquí el nuevo capitulo! Ja hice todo lo posible por hacerlo lo más rápido y pues esta me salió un poquito más larguito de lo normal. Bueno sin más nos leemos allá abajo...¡Que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

-Creo que es aquí-murmuró cierta pelirroja justo al frente de una enorme casa al estilo oriental. Era una bella casa enorme y elegante. Brick con mucha "delicadeza" se dignó a tocar la lujosa puerta de madera.

-¡Voy!-se escuchó una tierna voz por el otro lado de la puerta. Al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta mostrando a Miyako en un largo camisón celeste y unas pantuflas de conejo.

-H…hola-saludó Brick sin despegar su vista a lo que la chica vestía.

-¡Momoko! entra por favor, Kaoru ya está aquí, ella y…-

-¡Miyako sube ahora!-se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra desde la segunda planta, ella solo dio un respingo.

-Andando ¡vamos a mi habitación ya!-chilló la rubia tomando del brazo a Brick y subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

-Esta es mi habitación y este es Pulpi ¡tienes que saludarlo!-sonrió la rubia llegando directamente hacia un enorme pulpo de peluche morado con un lindo sombrerito negro.

-¡Miyako!-llamó una pelirroja mientras se bajaba de la cama-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-murmuró al oído de Miyako.

-Pues…ella es linda y solo quiere convivir ¿verdad Momoko?-sonrió mientras abrazaba su peluche.

-¡Claro! Y no puedo esperar que todas nos pongamos la pijama-soltó con muy fingida inocencia mientras abrazaba su bolso.

-Si claro-soltó un muy confusa Himeko mirando directamente a la rubia que sonreía con dulzura-¿entonces ya te diste cuenta del error en el que vives, Momoko?

-Si, ya lo hice-contestó Brick muy sonriente-yo solo quiero divertirme…-

-De acuerdo-a la chica de pupilas de estrella poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría-¡pongámonos la pijama!

Miyako, Himeko, Bonnie empezaron a quitarse la ropa, quedando en ropa interior. Kaoru a velocidad sobre humana ya estaba cambiada.

-¿Esa es tu pijama?-preguntó Himeko a Kaoru.

-Pues si-respondió sin tomarle importancia. Ella miró lo que vestía: un pantalón holgado con una camisa larga a rayas verde y amarillas

-Eso es un vestido de abuelita-se burló Bonnie.

-Nononono ponte esto-interrumpió Miyako mientras le tendía un camisón aqua de encaje en los bordes-se te mirará lindo-

Kaoru rodó los ojos y todas las demás, incluyendo a Brick, lo miraron suplicante.

-Bien-suspiró-ahora vuelvo-

* * *

-¡Vámonos de rumba!-gritó un muy emocionado Butch.

-Ay Dios-suspiró Momoko, aun no se creía que saldría con esos chicos.

-Hoy voy a enamorarme-soltó Boomer siguiendo el juego de siempre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó muy confundida.

-Lo de siempre, Brick, esta noche vamos a tomar hasta que el control de calidad salga disparado y muy pronto sin que te vayas dando cuenta estas besándote con una chica o aun peor, terminaremos aquí en el auto diciendo cuanto los amo y creo que ninguno de los tres quiere que eso suceda-explicó Butch sonriendo. Hubo un silencio por unos minutos y luego todos empezaron a reír.

-No quiero que pase otra vez…-dijo Boomer pensativo. Momoko abrió los ojos como platos y salió del auto después de los chicos.

-Vamos a divertirnos…-dijo Butch.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal se me ve?-preguntó la morena desde la puerta del baño. Las chicas voltearon a verla sin expresión pero al notar como le quedaron empezaron a saltar emocionadas.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-chilló la rubia. Las demás, sobre todo Brick, asintieron concordando con la chica.

-Oye Himeko…escuché que terminaste con Brick-dijo la pelirroja intentando sonreír, Himeko solo atinó a dar un respingo.

-Si bueno, eso a pasó-contestó dejando de pintar las uñas de Momoko.

-No supe mucho pero parecían la pareja perfecta-intentó sonreír Miyako.

-Daaah, solo salía con él porque era el capitán del equipo y si…es otro chico tonto con el cerebro en sus pantalones, lo que es conveniente ya que le hace falta mucho-rió cruelmente mientras movía su dedo meñique burlándose.

Brick abrió la boca indignado mientas no intentaba reírse de lo que decía la pelirroja al recordar lo que decía de su amigo, siempre. La castaña y la pelirroja empezaron a reír sin control mientras que Miyako solo las miraba confundida y Kaoru, bueno ella se había dormido después de mostrarle su atuendo.

* * *

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!-gritaba todos los chicos que rodeaban a Momoko mientras bebía de un embudo. Butch reía sin control mientras le vertía otra botella por el artilugio. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen y todos gritaban mientras se divertían.

-Waaaaaaaah, eso fue intenso-soltó Momoko al separarse de una botella más.

* * *

-Ay-suspiró Miyako-revistas, maquillajes, mascarillas y manicura ¿qué más falta?-

-Momoko-llamó Himeko mientras alejaba la revista de ella. Brick se reincorporó de la cama y volteo a verla-no pude evitar notar que eres…un poco velluda…-

Brick alzó una ceja sin entender a que se refería-ohh emm ¿qué?-

-Si de allí abajo…parece que tienes…una selva con todo y palmeras-dijo intentando no ofenderla. Todas asistieron apoyando a Himeko.

-¿No debo tener palmeras?-preguntó un poco divertido. Todas negaron con pena, Brick sonrió.

-Nosotras tenemos depilación total-dijo la capitana muy seria.

-Total-las otras chicas a excepción de Kaoru, que seguía dormida, repitieron apoyando.

-¿Enserio?-

-Deberías intentarlo-sonrió Miyako.

-Claro-apoyó Bonnie.

-Por supuesto-comentó Himeko-podríamos hacerlo ahora-

-¿Ahora?-Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿aquí? Cla…ro, háganlo…-

-¡Sí!-chillaron al unísono mientras saltaban en la cama.

-Chicas adelante-sonrió la rubia-Himeko necesito unas tijeras y las bandas para depilar…-la pelirroja empezó a buscar entre los cajones muy divertida-Bonnie necesito toallas y agua caliente, mucha agua caliente…-la castaña salió al baño a buscar lo pedido-y tu Momoko-sonrió mientras la empujaba en la cama y la abría de piernas-quiero que te sientes, te relajes y hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga-terminó y junto con sus bragas quitó todo de un jalón.

* * *

-¡Todo, todo, todo, todo!-se escuchaban los gritos de Boomer, quien estaba un poco ebrio, Momoko estaba con una botella de cerveza en cada mano, Butch estaba dormitando sobre la mesa y todos los demás gritaban y bebían al ritmo de la música.

-¡Siiiiiii!-gritó el pelirrojo al terminarse una botella en un solo sorbo. Todos empezaron a reír.

-Uno más…quiero uno más-pidió muy ebria mientras se tambaleaba en su lugar.

* * *

Bonnie y Himeko detenían las piernas de Momoko, Miyako sonriéndole con un poco de pena le puso un trapo en la boca.

-Muerde esto, cortemos…unos…dos…tres-dijo y al terminar jaló las bandas de su intimidad.

"Esto si fue una pésima idea" se lamentó la pelirroja mientras ahoga un grito desgarrador con el trapo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó muy asustada Kaoru a escuchar los grito de la pelirroja-¡¿Qué e están haciendo a la pobre debilucha?!-

-La depilamos, Kao-dijo la rubia con una muy aterradora sonrisa-¿recuerdas la primera vez que te hicimos esto?-

Kaoru tragó saliva y solo negó.

-Mi más sentido pésame, Momoko…-

* * *

-¿Ya les dije que los amo amigos?-decía un muy ebrio moreno sostenido por los hombros de los otros dos chicos.

-Pimpón es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón, se lava sus manitas con agua y con jabón, se desenreda el pelo con un peine de marfil…-cantaba Momoko mientras intentaba no caer sobre los otros.

-Ay, ella no me quiere…ni me conoce, Momoko se fue con ella y no le hablo de mí, yo la quiero mucho y ella no lo sabe…-lloraba muy desconsolado el rubio.

-¿Qué Momoko que?-preguntó confundido el chico de ojos carmesí.

-Si amigos los amo, somos como hermanos como trillizos de distinta madre pero díganme que también me quieren…-seguía Butch compartiendo sus sentimientos.

-¡Miyako!-gritó Boomer aun llorando.

-Maldito Brick no sabes cuánto yo te…-

-¡Díganme pues!-se alteró el chico de ojos jade separándose de los chicos, dejando caer al suelo al pelirrojo.

-Ya se durmió-se lamentó el rubio.

-Qué bueno que ya llegamos-dijo muy contento el moreno dejándose caer junto a Momoko. Realmente no sabían en donde estaban.

* * *

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. La abuelita de Gokotugi había hecho desayuno a todas las chicas. Himeko y Bonnie ya se habían retirado y Kaoru estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Espero la siguiente pijamada!-sonrió la blonda sosteniendo la puerta.

-Si bueno, ya me tengo que ir, rubia-dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras se despedia con un abrazo de Miyako-hasta luego Momo-

-Bye bye Kao-se despidió la pelirroja con la mano-oye Miyako…-

-¿Qué pasa Momoko?-preguntó mientras veía alejarse a Kaoru.

-¿Conoces a Boomer?-sonrió pícaro.

-¿Boo…oomer?-volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada y las mejillas sonrojadas-No…no conozco a alguien llamado así-

-El rubio que me presentó la vez que las conocí-a Brick a cada palabra le crecía más la sonrisa al ver a la rubia incomodarse-¿Lo conoces?-

-Si…-contestó derrotada-es un lindo chico pero sale con Bell así que solo lo puedo mirar-

-¿Te gusta o qué?-

-Si pero no, digo no sé, es que es lindo pero sé que o no le gusto ni nada así-contestó cabizbaja mientras jugaba con el pomo de la puerta-¡no le vayas a contar a alguien!

-Ahh, te recomendaría que le hables un poco seguro y a él le encantará acercarse a ti-sonrió mientras acomodaba su mochila en la espalda-oye y... Lucite¿Qué hacia Himeko y Bonnie aquí?

-Pues aunque no parezca nos conocemos hace mucho, desde el preescolar y de vez en cuando hacemos reuniones, solo que a Kaoru no les agrada ninguna de las dos-explicó sonriendo un poco más.

-Okey, me voy ya asi que hasta pronto Miyako-se despidió de mano pero la rubia consiguió abrazarla-okey…-

-No le vayas a contar a alguien por favor-suplicó al oído a Brick.

-Está bien pero si no le hablas, le diré-se soltó y comenzó a correr al oír las maldiciones que soltaba la pequeña blonda-pobre Boomer, no sabe que le espera…-

* * *

 **Yeeeei, otro más. en verdad agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia.**

 **=Lucite199:** Jajajaja no te golpees, cualquier cosa que me escribas aunque sea un simple "apúrate" aquí es muy bien recibido :´D. Me encanta que leas aun y Boomer así es tan kawai. Las chicas sé que debieron haber aparecido desde el principio pero es que mi idea era que no parecieran en este finc pero las metí por que ellas son tan lindius juntas que no me quedó otra opción. No lo hice tan pervertido pero ¡lo hice sufrir un poco por sus fechorías! Muajaja ok no. Graias por leer por si no lo había dicho y un buen saludo de manos con un abrazo lleno de amor´s for you.

 **=MayaGame:** En serio enserito me gusta que te agrade aunque sea un poco y es tan bello cuando alguien te dice que le alegras su día por que es tan hermoso que le guste lo que haces a los demás jajajaja eso fue raro pero igualmente quiero que sepas que me encanta que hayas leído hasta aquí. Gracias por leer y un abrazo asfixiante para ti.

 **Gracias por continuarla y llegar hasta acá. Me encanta que dejen comentarios por más pequeño que este sea y aunque sea una reclamación, duda o un felicitación me alegra muchooo. Gracias por soportarme y perdonen por no escribir pronto...¡Un largo abrazo de eso con amor´s desde Tijuana!**

 **Nos leemos lueguito.**


	11. Chapter 11

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Holi, holi ¡regrese de nuevo! No tengo ningún motivo o así para decir que tarde en actualizar, la verdad es que me dio flojera...como sea espero que les guste :D**

* * *

-Ay-se lamentó Momoko. Le dolía la cabeza y las ganas de vomitar, no sabía dónde se encontraban y lo único que veía era a los amigos del pelirrojo sobre ella.

-Mierda-se escuchó a un costado. Volteó encontrando una cabellera rubia muy despeinada que luchaba por levantarse del suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-se apuró a decir, angustiada.

Boomer quitó todo su cabello de la cara, inspeccionando el lugar, se notaba aun dormido.

-Estamos…estamos ¿en el parque?-

-Pu…-

-Hmm-la interrumpió unos lamentos a su espalda. Ambos chicos voltearon encontrando al pelinegro con el cabello revuelto, la ropa vomitada y un dedo dentro de su boca, ahogaron una risa burlesca.

-Qué asco –rió Boomer.

-Ay Dios, volvamos a casa-dijo Momoko, cansada.

-Despertemos a Butch-

-Claro y entonces nos vamos a casa-

-Claro-rodó lo ojos el rubio. Intentando no perder el equilibrio se levantaron a duras penas y por más que quisieron despertar al chico de ojos verdes, no pudieron.

-Carguémoslo-suspiró el pelirrojo. Lo que más deseaba era dormir de nuevo. Boomer hecho un brazo a su hombre y Momoko el otro. Así como pudieron llegaron a casa de Butch.

-Brick-

-¿Qué?-se apuró a contestar.

-¿Y mi auto?...-

* * *

-Ay-se lamentó la pelirroja cuando se trepó al árbol para llegar a la otra ventana-cada vez lo hago mejor-

-Cállate Brick, me duele la cabeza-se escuchó una voz muy ronca debajo de las mantas.

-Allí está tu rumba, niñita-se burló la chica mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones-toma-

Momoko salió de las mantas y miró extrañada el vaso que le extendía Brick, lo tomó con cuidado y le dio un sorbo. Brick se acomodó en la cama recargándose en las piernas del chico.

-Gracias-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor-

-¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?-recargó su mentón en la rodilla.

-No tengo idea-contestó, Brick rió-solo recuerdo que estaba muy feliz y que me divertí mucho, recuerdo que parecía que estábamos dentro de un tornado-

-Eso fue solo la iniciación, ya en el futuro ten cuidado-sonrió.

Ambos pelirrojos quedaron mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose mutuamente por unos segundos.

-Gracias por cuidarme-sonrió Momoko. A Brick se le fue quitando la sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Te veo más tarde?-preguntó intentando quitar esa extraña sensación en el ambiente, el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Lo sé…ahora me voy a dormir-dijo y sin pensárselo dos veces se volvió a cubrir con las mantas-cierra las cortinas, por favor-

Brick se levantó de la cama sin despegar sus orbes rosa del bulto en la cama, tragó saliva y mordiéndose el labio salió por la ventana, en que carajos estaba pensando…

* * *

-Le haces para atrás y después de una finta lanzas el balón-explicó la pelirroja dando un pase largo a Momoko, quien lo atrapó sin problema.

-Está bien, si puedo hacerlo-sonrió, corriendo hacia donde Brick. Apuntando hacia donde lo tiraría Him lo detuvo.

-No, no así está mal-regañó quitándole el balón de las manos-así se hace, ponte detrás de mí-

Momoko obedeció poniéndose atrás de la pelirroja e intentando poner sus manos sobre las de ella. Ambos flexionaron los brazos, acercando el balón a ellos.

-Ay ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Brick con una mueca.

-¿Qué es qué?-

-Eso que me pica el trasero-dijo alejándose de Momoko y mirando una muy notable erección en ella.

-Oh disculpa-dijo Momoko, con las mejillas rojas.

-Se supone que estamos jugando fútbol-regañó Brick.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no es mi culpa…es tu cosa, no la mía-se intentó justificar el pelirrojo, Brick sonrió.

-Si pero tú la llevas puesta…significa que soy atractiva-dijo mientras acercaba su trasero de nuevo, Momoko para molestar la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-No, en realidad es que tú me encuentras atractiva a mí…no le demos importancia, esta cosa piensa que todo es atractivo-aclaró tomando el balón de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que creen las chicas-recriminó la pelirroja alejándose de nuevo.

-¿Podemos seguir jugando fútbol, por favor?-

-Está bien…pero mantén a mi amigo lejos de tu trasero-dijo mientras veía al pelirrojo lanzar bien el balón-aunque sea un lindo trasero…-

* * *

Momoko salió de su casa por la ventana, subió al árbol rogando porque no se quebrara y de un salto se encontraba en la otra ventana.

-¡Por fin!-celebró la pelirroja al ver a Momoko entrando a la habitación-entraste por la ventana-

-Una de las muchas habilidades que he aprendido estando contigo-sonrió el chico de la gorra.

-Ya vez-rió Brick.

-Oh-soltó y corrió a cerrar la puerta de su recamara-si mamá se entera que tengo a un chico en la habitación seguro y le da una contusión espontanea-

-Oye, trataba de decidir que usar para tu entrevista-comentó la chica de ojos rosas volviendo al closet.

-Oh pues un traje marino, blusa blanca y zapatos delicados-contestó mientras doblaba una manta sobre una silla.

-¿No debería usar algo sugerente?-preguntó provocativa mente mientras jugaba con su escote.

-Es una entrevista-recriminó. A Brick le creció una enorme sonrisa, entonces Momoko comprendió sonriendo también-ponte lo que quieras-

-Gracias, claro que lo haré-rió mientras agachaba la cabeza-etto…yo…he pensado que mientras estemos así… ¿crees que tiene sentido que vayamos al baile de la escuela juntos? Es solo que no tenemos con quien ir, no quiero pasarme toda la velada solo…pero ¡no sería una cita!-

-¿Eh? No no no no…no-se encogió de hombros-creo que me agradaría-

-Grandioso entonces es una cita-sonrió-o una cita que no es cita…-

-¡Momoko lávate las manos y baja a comer!-se escuchó desde la primera planta.

-Bueno ya me voy-dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia la ventana.

-Claro ve-rió mientras se acercaba de nuevo al closet-una cita que no es cita-susurró.

Se escuchó como caía algo y un grito de "¡estoy bien!" desde el jardín.

* * *

La familia Akatsusumi se encontraba reunida en el comedor disfrutando una deliciosa cena.

-Hmm llegaré algo colgada mañana-avisó Brick, con la boca llena.

-Algo tarde-corrigió la señora Akatsusumi después de mirar extrañada a su hija.

-Lo siento, algo tarde-repitió divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Amor-llamó a su esposo-actúas como si ya no fueras mi niña-

-Está creciendo, querida-

Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vas o es un secreto?-preguntó con un poco de enojo.

-No es un secreto-sonrió mientras se echaba otro bocado-voy a estudiar con Brick-

-¿Con Brick?-dejó caer los cubiertos.

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema?-recriminó molesto.

-No-hizo una mueca de incredulidad-pero si quieres desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo, adelante-

-¿Quién dijo que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo?-

-Oh Momoko, solo mira al chico-contestó seria.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Es estúpido, problemático e inútil-la señora se quedó mirándolo incrédula-tu misma lo dijiste y no hay algo que tú puedas hacer para cambiarlo, solo mira a sus padres, es prácticamente de genética-

Brick se quedó estático, meditando la discusión. La señora Akatsusumi metió comida a su boca y el padre de Momoko solo bajó la mirada.

-Ya no tengo hambre-dijo la chica y con un nudo en la garganta se levantó de la mesa.

* * *

 **Okey estuvo cortito y así, lo se, lo se siento por no apurarme pero es que soy una webona de primera jaaah. ¡Ya tengo 15! Hace poco cumplí años y gracias a eso subiré un one-shot lueguito :3**

 **MayaGame:** Hola :). Gracias mil y un veces por leer. Si cuando escribo intento hacer lo mejor posible para que les guste aunque sea un poco...sobre lo de Brick ¡se lo merece por hacerle mal a la pobre e ingenua Momoko! Yo si quiero besos tuyos desde de la luna :´(. ¡Gracias por leer y otro abrazo mieloso para ti!

 **Se que no es una obligación dejar un comentario pero vieran como ayuda y motiva a seguir. Como sea gracias por leer y eso. Un abrazo psicológico como dice Germán y nos leemos pronto :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **...**

* * *

Era cerca de las 10 pm, sin embargo, sentía un poco inquieta y sola. Decidió ir a buscarlo. Dando pequeñas zancadas llegó a la casa vecina. Suspiró mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta.

-Hola…señor Akatsusumi-sonrió. El señor aun en traje correspondió la sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar.

-Oh no no no ¿se encuentra Momoko?-

-Eh…creo que regresó a la escuela, hijo…dijo que iría a estudiar un par de horas extras-explicó inspeccionando al chico-tiene una entrevista para Yale mañana-

-Oh bien-bajó la cabeza-gracias-

El señor bajó la cabeza asintiendo, iba a regresar dentro.

-¿Y…?-llamó Momoko-¿Cómo ha estado, señor?-

-Muy bien, Brick-contestó asintiendo-muy bien-

-Ah, me alegro-sonrió el pelirrojo-por favor salude a su esposa-

-Claro, lo haré-

-Bueno adiós-dijo y depositó un delicado beso en la mejilla de su padre. El señor se quedó extrañado mientras veía a Momoko alejarse.

-¿Qué fue eso…?-

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

Brick se encontraba en las canchas de futbol de la escuela. Literalmente estaba furioso y descargaba su furia lanzando los balones lo más lejos posible.

-Si sigues así te vas a lastimar…-dijo Momoko, resguardándose del frio con sus brazos.

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!-bramó furioso. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Brick lanzó otro balón.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque esto es lo que soy…esto es lo que siempre he sido-suspiró evitando mirara al pelirrojo-soy menos que esto-

Momoko observó el pase que dio la chica y desconcertada volteo a verlo.

-Futbol no es lo que eres-

-No lo entiendes ¿cierto?-sonrió débilmente-la gente como tú, ustedes, no lo hace-

-¿Gente como yo?-preguntó lentamente se acercó hacia donde Brick-¿Qué es lo que no entiende la gente como yo?-

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?-atacó mirándola fijamente.

-Pues explícame, por favor-pidió.

-Bien, te lo explicaré…nos gusta el futbol, tal vez seamos buenos para eso y tal vez seamos aceptados en una universidad de segunda o…. a lo mejor trabajaremos en la tiendita estúpida de nuestro padre ¿Quién sabe?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Momoko-posiblemente no tenga un gran empleo o un departamento lujoso, ni una educación en Yale-

-Entonces ¿eso es lo que te importa?-sonrió a Brick-la entrevista…-

-¡No!-se apuró a contestar dándole la espalda y tomando el balón del suelo-…si… ¡No sé!-

-No es malo estar nervioso-

-¿No es malo estar nervioso?-preguntó encarándola de nuevo-se supone que mañana participaré en el juego más importante de mi vida… ¡Mía!...pero mañana estaré en una entrevista de una universidad a la que no iré-

-Pues vivimos la vida equivocada…pero a veces debemos de estar de acuerdo con la vida y las cosas pasan-suspiró sin despegar su roja vista de Brick, este solo empezó a reír.

-Hazme un favor…guarda tus inspiradoras palabras para alguien a quien le importe-dio una sonrisa de lado al ver a Momoko seria-yo soy simplemente un perdedor, muchos problemas y un estúpido, es prácticamente genética…no lo puedo evitar-

La chica lanzó con fuerzas el balón hacia Momoko.

-Es gracioso…nunca pensé que te rendirías así de fácil-dijo mientras observaba el balón en sus manos.

* * *

Con paso calmado y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, entró a la lujosa y exclusiva universidad de Yale. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones después de hablar con la secretaria sobre la entrevista. Con la música a todo volumen y su mente en cierta persona, suspiró.

-Puede pasar señorita-indicó la señora regordeta que salía de la oficina principal. Se quitó sus auriculares y con un asentimiento paso a la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta los nervios empezaron a surgir.

-Señorita Akatsusumi-saludó un elegante señor tras el escritorio.

-Si…soy Momoko-contestó acercándose al señor.

-Siéntese, por favor-invitó el señor quitando sus gafas y acomodándolas sobre unos papeles. Brick se aclaró la garganta e hizo caso.

-Bien…Momoko, una de las cualidades que buscamos en Yale es la pasión, tus trabajos finales y los resultados de tus pruebas son excepcionales-la chica pelirroja asintió sonriendo-y tu amor y conocimiento de la lectura es poco usual en una persona de tu edad-

-Gracias, es una parte importante en mi vida-sonrió ante todos los elogios que le decía el director. El señor se le quedo viendo, esperando más contestación.

-Claro, continua-

-Si…la poesía…me encanta la manera en la que articula y expresa los sentimientos complicados y difíciles que no pueden ser explicados…-

-¿Qué opinas de la literatura moderna?-preguntó mientras observaba las muecas que hacia Brick-¿Hay uno que admires en lo particular?-

-Hmm no, no en realidad-dudó.

-Oh ¿No? ¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque no…-

-Oh..-

* * *

Las personas empezaban a ocupar las gradas de las canchas poco a poco, los vendedores se preparaban para atender a la gente y en el alta voz se escuchaban los ánimos a ambos equipos.

* * *

-Seguramente si la poesía ya no es relevante…los poetas y su artes están condenados a la extinción-puntualizó el director, pestañeando mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No…-

* * *

Los jugadores empezaron a salir de los vestidores, las porristas empezaron con sus animaciones y el público empezó a enloquecer.

* * *

-Creo…que eso será todo-sonrió un poco decepcionado. Brick abrió la boca indignado, no tenían ni 5 minutos dentro de la oficina. Se levantó de la silla resignado, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo y de Momoko. Una idea fugaz paso por su mente.

-De hecho si hay alguien que me agrada mucho…-sonrió volteando a ver al director-podría decir que los amo-

-Oh…-

-Si de Porta, Eminem, Nach, 2Pac …-

-No me parece familiar sus trabajos-comentó confundido.

-Son artistas de rap-

-Y ¿Consideras que eso es poesía?-

-Por supuesto-sonrió Brick mientras buscaba música en su celular-es poesía urbana, señor, hablan de sus vidas y experiencias que pueden ser brutales pero…envueltas en humor, un humor negro…tome escuche esto-explicó y a terminar le entregó un auricular.

* * *

-¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestro equipo de casa!-sonaba por los altavoces-una mañana en Tonsville…¡bienvenido chicos y la estrella del equipo Brick Him!-

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-gritó emocionado el señor Him desde las tribunas. El público empezó a gritar muy emocionado. El partido empezó y los Tigres empezaron con su primera jugada.

* * *

-¡Espere!-gritó Brick corriendo hacia el ultimo camión estacionado que estaba por partir. Cansada se sentó y el camión empezó a andar.

* * *

-¡Y allí vamos!-

El equipo contrario pateo el balón pero Boomer corriendo rápido la salvó peo al correr lo taclearon.

-Número 17, Boomer Rowdy para la atrapada de la yarda 10-

Todos se colocaron en posición y pasaron el balón, Momoko lo atrapó pero un chico más grande que el la tumbó.

-Oye tú, cerdo, déjalo en paz o la veras conmigo-gritó muy molesta la madre de Brick sobresaliendo en el público.

Momoko se levantó y el juego siguió, pasaron minutos muy largos donde el otro equipo anotó 14 puntos.

-¡Y las panteras toman la delantera por 14 a 0, en beneficio de cuarto a cuarto, pero aún queda tiempo amigos y Brick Him puede hacer más jugadas!-

Brick llegó al partido y con un leve asentimiento sonrió hacia Momoko. Momoko recibió y de nuevo la traquearon.

-¡Oh perdimos una jugada de 12 yardas, Him se equivocó otra vez, eso es algo habitual amigos!-se lamentó el comentarista.

-Hmm te metiste con la chica equivocada-sonrió Momoko al ver a Brick acomodarse en las gradas.

-Hola-saludó Brick cuando se sentó junto a sus padres.

-Oh hola, Momoko-sonrió la señora Him.

-No sabía que te gustaba el futbol-dijo sonriendo su padre, comiendo un hot dog.

-Si bueno…vine a animar a mi equipo-

-Si y no vamos muy bien-

Otra jugada empezó, Momoko recibió el balón y con un ágil movimiento esquivo a un jugador, quien cayó de cara al piso y tiro un paselargo.

-¡Ese es mi Muchacho, sangre de mi sangre!-animó el señor Him, Brick sonrió satisfecho al ver a su padre muy orgulloso de él.

Butch recibió el balón y esquivando a varios chicos más llegó al otro extremo.

-¡Anotación tigres, buena atrapada de Butch Jojo!-

-¿Quieres depositar en el asiento tu enorme trasero?-preguntó muy "amablemente" la madre de Brick a su esposo. La pelirroja comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de su padre. El señor partió su hot dog a la mitad y lo entregó una mitad a la chica.

-Gracias-sonrió a su padre.

Después de una rápida jugada Brick dio un gol de campo, anotando otros puntos quedando 10 a 14.

-¡5 segundos, señores, aun queda tiempo para una jugada más. Es la gloria o la muerte de los tigres!

Todos se colocaron en posición, Momoko recibió el balón. Todos la apoyaron, hizo una finta engañando a algunos, comenzó a correr, esquivó algunos jugadores y después de rodar sobre un chico cayó tras la línea de juego… ¡anotando los últimos 5 puntos!

-¡Y los tigres sobrepasan a las panteras, los tigres ganan en la última jugada!

Los aficionados comenzaron a celebrar y Butch da su grito de victoria.

-¡Brick por primera vez en la temporada corre para anotar. Es una locura!

-Momoko ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve a celebrar con Brick!-

Brick alegre comenzó a correr hacia donde Momoko. Todos los jugadores del equipo se metieron en la cancha, empezaron a celebrar y todos juntos alzaron a Momoko. Caminaban, saltando y celebrando hacia los vestidores.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, chico!-felicitó al parecer un entrenador.

-Gracias-sonrió.

-¿Ya elegiste una universidad?-preguntó esperanzado el señor. Le dio un apretón de manos.

-Sí, mi deseo es ir a Yale desde que era pequeña-

-Eso es grandioso ¿sabes qué? Dile a tus padres que me llamen, no somos Yale pero creo que te agradará lo que ofrecemos-

-Wow, gracias, muchas gracias-rió y de nuevo apretó la mano del señor-gracias…-

Cuando quedó completamente sola comenzó a ver la tarjeta que le entregó el señor segundo atrás. Brick bajó los escalones quedando mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Momoko alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!-

-Gracias-corrió hasta donde estaba la chica-¿viste cómo le pateamos el trasero? Oh y él es un visor, me dio su tarjeta ¡iras a la universidad cero tiendita!-

-Gracias-Brick estaba realmente feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

-Me encantó cuando la adrenalina empezó a correr y la gente estaba involucrada…-contaba muy alegre pero comenzó a ponerse seria al ver a Brick-la entrevista, ay por Dios lo olvidé ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Fue impresionante…el lugar es muy…por un momento me sentí parte de eso-las palabras salían difícilmente de su garganta-hice lo mejor que pude…-

-Claro que sí, y debes sentirte orgulloso-sonrió-ellos deberían tener mucha suerte por tener a alguien como tú…gracias-

-Si pudiera vivir la vida como alguien más, desearía ser alguien como tú-dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y bajaba la cabeza.

-Yo pienso igual-dijo Momoko muy feliz de verse a sí misma sonrojada. Tezcatlipoca al ver que no tiene que ver en nada más cambió sus auras, cada quien en su respectivo cuerpo.

-¡Eso es Brick! ¡Buen trabajo!-llegó todo el equipo y se lo llevaron cargando. Brick se encontraba sin entender lo que pasaba y Momoko se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Los chicos lo bajaron y en cuando piso el suelo llegó Himeko.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, amor!-dijo y se colgó en su cuello, besándolo. Momoko corrió hacia donde el equipo y cuando encontró a Brick besándose con Himeko, algo dentro de ella se destruyó.

* * *

 **¡Listo! Muy pronto, lo sé.**

 **=MariiDii:** Hola! Bueno no sé como lo vez pero alguien tiene que ser el malo para que haya un buen drama :) y en ese caso es ¡La mamá de Momo! Jajajaja creo que empeoró todo y los dos tienen lo que quieren :) ¡Aquí esta la continuación! oye oye gracias por leer y pues ya no se que decir espero te haya gustado :3. Un abrazo con esencia de chocolate para ti.

 **Bueno hice todo lo posible para que leean :) y en verdad deseo que le guste aunque sea un poquito. Si les gusta o lo odian por favor comenten, haré lo posible para que les guste aunque sea un poquito más...por cierto este finc esta a punto de acabar :\\. Dudas, comentarios o alguna otra cosa...¡comenten!**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**=Intercambio de cuerpos=**

 **Chan chan chan hola de nuevo!**

 **Siento un poco de vergüenza decirles que...este es el último capitulo de este finc :(. Pero estoy feliz por todo el apoyo que recibí, los comentarios que me dejaron y el apoyo que me dieron, estoy súper que les haya agradado esta cosa y hayan llegado hasta acá...quiero llorar :´( ya pues, me dejo de cursilerías y ¡disfruten!**

* * *

-Momoko…-murmuró el pelirrojo al separarse de Himeko. Aun se escuchaban los gritos y felicitaciones al equipo, sin mencionar la fiesta de felicitación en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué pasa Brick?-preguntó la líder de porristas melosa mente, intentando colgarse en su cuello. El chico le dio un empujón y frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso?!-tiró el casco al suelo, la chica retrocedió asustada-Se supone que habíamos terminado ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No te quiero! ¡No me gustan las pirujas ofrecidas! ¡No me gustas!-

Furioso se adentró al gimnasio, después de todo él era la estrella. En cambio, Himeko quedó en el pasillo anonadada, Brick nunca le había dicho algo parecido. Sin duda había cambiado.

* * *

-Por favor señora Akatsusumi, déjeme hablar con Momoko-pidió por enésima vez Brick. Se sentía fatal y solo intentaba arreglar las cosas.

-Ya te dije que ella no desea hablar contigo-contestó con una sonrisa auto suficiente la señora.

-¡Pero tengo que hablar con ella!-gritó desesperado.

-No irá al baile, Brick, pero dice que te diviertas mucho con Himeko Shirogane-sonrió mientras cerraba poco a poco la puerta, Brick pasó la mano por su largo cabello lanzando un suspiro cansino-por un momento…pensé que habías cambiado-

Al cerrar la puerta, prácticamente en la cara del joven Him, la señora volteó hacia las escaleras y notó que Momoko se encontraba allí. Sentada en los escalones con una cara seria y sus lindos ojos rosados inexpresivos, mirando a la puerta.

-Oh por favor cariño, ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?-preguntó sonriendo a la chica, Momoko ladeó la cabeza y miró a su padre que acababa de llegar, se encontraba en la puerta-tienes todo lo que hemos deseado-

Momoko miró, una vez más, el papel que se encontraba entre sus manos.

"Universidad de Yale.

Felicidades, es un placer informarle que usted ha sido aceptada en la prestigiada universidad de Yale en la próxima generación"

Ella solo suspiró, después de todo si tenía lo que había deseado.

* * *

-Wow ¡Kaoru Matsubara en un escotado vestido!-gritó muy emocionado un moreno con un smoking negro y una corbata verde mal acomodada.

-Sorprendente mi Butch vestido de pingüino ¿Quién lo viera?-se burló Kaoru. Ella traía un vestido largo, ceñido en el dorso, color esmeralda y de cuello V.

-Ay pero si los dos se miran muy guapos ¡Y más juntos!-chilló la rubia mientras daba saltitos de emoción. Ella traía un palazo color celeste, holgado de las piernas y ceñido a la cintura.

-Este baka nunca será guapo-Kaoru sonrió de medio lado, Butch frunció el ceño y comenzó a meter su mano entre su falda. Miyako negó divertida al ver la mini pelea que se había formado.

-Oye ¿Ese no es Brick?- Ambos morenos dejaron de pelear y voltearon hacia la puerta, donde señalaba Miyako. Brick vestía un smoking negro, junto a un moño rojo.

-Wow si es…-dijo Butch, las dos chicas voltearon a verlo-pensé que no vendría-

-¿Momoko no viene con él?-

-No, si ella viniera con él no tendría a Himeko colgada de sus brazos-rió Kaoru al ver llegar a la susodicha.

* * *

Con pasos "provocadores", la líder de las animadoras llegó hacia donde Brick se encontraba.

-Y… ¿Te gusta mi vestido?-preguntó dulcemente mientras daba vueltas frente al pelirrojo. Ella traía un vestido muy corto y ceñido al cuerpo color negro, con una cola larga y de holanes en la parte de atrás.

-Si, te miras bien Himeko-dijo intentando dar la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Es tan ajustado que enseña toda mi figura-dijo muy alegre mientras se acercaba al oído del chico-tuve que dejar mis bragas-

-Wow-hizo una mueca sorprendido y luego sonrió-espero que no te de diarrea. Voy por algo de beber, ahora vuelvo-

Himeko, de nuevo, quedó sorprendida y meditando lo dicho por Brick. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle cosas así?

* * *

Boomer llegó al baile de graduación, se sentía muy nervioso pues al fin había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Miyako. Con nervios a flor de piel bajó del auto. Sacudió su smoking gris y arregló el moño de su cuello. Caminó hacia el gimnasio pero al entrar se encontró con quien quería verse.

-Bell…-suspiró. Al ver a la alvina acercarse a él. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido beige, estraple y hasta las rodillas.

-¡Boomer! ¡No sabes cuánto te esperé! Pensé que no vendrías-dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo apenado, alejándola levemente de su cuerpo.

-Pues hablemos-sonrió. Boomer negó.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado-susurró apuntando a Bonnie que estaba junto a ellos.

-Oh, claro-sonrió. Boomer tomó de la mano a Bell y la llevó fuera del gimnasio. Al estar fuera Boomer suspiró y comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-se apresuró la chica albina.

-Lo que pasa es que…yo…-titubeó al ver la cara confundida de la chica-…yo…no sé cómo decirte-

-Vamos Boomy…cualquier cosa que quieras decir, lo comprenderé- dio una triste sonrisa al imaginarse lo que se acercaba.

-Es solo que yo…-

-Solo dilo-suspiró mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, haciendo sentir culpable al rubio.

-Yo…ya no te amo…-murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Bell comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-Eso ya lo sabía-reconoció sin poder verlo a los ojos-era obvio que ya no me querías, ya no nos vemos como antes y ya no me abrazas…solo dime…¿por qué no me quieres más?-

Boomer se sorprendió al escuchar los que dijo la albina, nunca supo que ella fuera tan perceptible de esos detalles y su garganta se secó.

-Hay una chica, ella es perfecta y espero hablar con ella pronto-contestó serio. Bell asintió y limpiando sus lágrimas, dio media vuelta.

-Si miras a Bonnie o Himeko, por favor diles que me tuve que ir, que las espero en mi casa-pidió cabizbaja y con un hilo de voz.

-Pero podremos ser amigos ¿Verdad?-se animó a preguntar.

-No puedo ser amiga de alguien con quien pasé cosas maravillosas y que después me mire con lastima, no lo soportaría-dijo mientras se alejaba de la escuela. A Boomer se le encogió el corazón. Bell era una buena chica.

* * *

-¡Ahora se acerca el momento de coronar a los reyes del baile!-dijo muy emocionada la directora de la escuela. Todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar emocionados y la música volvió a sonar.

-Estoy tan nerviosa-chilló Himeko.

-¿Es una broma?-sonrió la castaña-obvio que tú ganarás-

-Ay Dios, tengo que retocarme, vamos Bonnie-ordenó mientras tocaba su melena rizada. Brick rodó los ojos, de reojo miró a Butch y a las chicas que lo miraban molestos.

* * *

-Hola princesa-dijo el señor Akatsusumi, saliendo de su casa.

-Hola papá-contestó Momoko, sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿No irás al baile?-preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su hija. Momoko volteó la cabeza, negando lentamente.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Brick?-

-No…-susurró volviendo a ver a su padre-quizá…a él le agrada alguien más…-

-¿Acaso ella es una princesa?-preguntó dulcemente mientras tomaba delicadamente el mentón de Momoko.

-En cualquier momento se convertirá en reina-alejó la mano de su padre, volteando su cara nuevamente.

-No hay competencia...las princesas son más jóvenes, más bonitas…en especial cuando la princesa es mi hija-sonrió. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la puerta, escondiendo las manos en su espalda-realmente te agrada ¿cierto?-

-Si-contestó con hilo de voz.

-Y a mí-completó el señor mirando fijamente a su hija-creo que él es bueno y que deberías ir…-La pelirroja se quedó mirando a su papá buscando una excusa válida para quedarse sola.

-Pero no tengo que ponerme-comentó.

-Ohm o…espera-dijo y se metió a la casa rápidamente, sacó una caja de ella-en general no se me conocen por mi buen gusto pero una joven en la tienda me dijo que era muy Himeko, aunque no sé a qué se refería-

Momoko abrió la caja y una sonrisa, por primera vez en la noche, se asomó en sus labios. Sacó el vestido observándolo detalladamente.

-Papá…es hermoso-

-Oh, ella también me dijo que ibas a necesitar uno de estos-dijo mientras sacaba una caja de zapatos-aparentemente están de moda…y pueden que estén muy Himeko-

Momoko se lanzó a los brazos de su papá agradeciéndole una infinidad de veces.

* * *

-A continuación nuestro rey del Instituto de Tonsville es…-dijo la directora mientras sacaba el nombre del ganador de un sobre-nuestra estrella de fútbol… ¡Brick Him!-

Todos empezaron a felicitarlo y a aplaudirle, Brick con una sonrisa fingida subió al escenario. Saludó a los maestros de allí y recibió la corona.

-Y ahora el momento más esperado de la noche, la corona de la reina del Instituto de Tonsville es para…-de nuevo la directora buscó el nombre la ganadora en el sobre-Himeko Shirogane-

Algunas personas empezaron a aplaudir, en menor cantidad. Himeko entusiasmada acomodó el vestido exageradamente y corrió hacia el escenario.

-Gracias directora, gracias maestros y gracias a todos en Tonsville que me apoyaron…hay mucha gente con la que debo compartir este gran honor, con mi padre que me pagó la costosa cirugía, a mi estilista que me maquilló súper bien y me dejó divina y a…-la directora le arrebató el micrófono a Himeko.

-¡Demos un gran aplauso a nuestro rey!...y nuestra reina-

Una música lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar, los estudiantes despejaron la cancha pues los reyes bailarían el vals de honor. Brick y Himeko se estaba acercando lentamente cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Brick quedó mirando hacia la puerta, ignorando olímpicamente a Himeko. Boomer y Butch estaba con sus elegantes trajes a cada lado de la puerta y en medio estaba Momoko, luciendo un vestido de seda rosa con lentejuelas doradas, un vestido largo que acentuaba perfectamente la figura de la pelirroja.

El chico se quitó la corona. Caminó hacia la puerta y miró detalladamente la silueta del vestido.

-Debería compararte con un día de verano o con el arte amoroso o temperamental-sonrió mientras intentaba recordar aquello que repetía constantemente al pensar en ella-con los vientos fuertes bla bla bla no recuerdo que sigue…-los dos comenzaron a reír mientras se miraban fijamente-lo siento pero no soy un poeta, supongo que Romeo no era un mariscal de campo…-

-No él no era eso-sonrió Momoko, mirando directamente lo rojo de los ojos de Brick.

-Lo siento pero no tengo maravillosas palabras, si las tuviera te las dijera y te contaría como me haces sentir y eso…además te dijera que me gusta que hagas eso con tus mejillas al enojarte y corrijas mi tonta gramática-sonrió mientras tocaba las mejillas, estaba tan rojo como su gorra, si es que la trajera-sobre todo dijera que me has hecho una mejor persona…yo sé que esto-dijo mirando la corona en su mano y la lanzó hacia los alumnos-no significa nada pero tú…tú significas todo, pero solo soy un mariscal de campo y no tengo esas palabras-

-Esas fueron palabras hermosas, palabras perfectas…ven aquí chico-dijo feliz extendiendo sus brazos. Brick se acercó a ella y lentamente posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella, tomando el primer beso de Momoko.

-¡Respeten a la reina!-gritó molesta Himeko, interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?-preguntó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la chica. Ella asintió ignorando los gritos de Himeko.

-¡No pueden hacerle eso a la reina!-chilló corriendo tras de ellos.

-La reina de las perras, dirás-dijo Kaoru pisando la cola del vestido y arrancándola, dejando al descubierto completamente desnudo el trasero de Himeko. Ella pataleó haciendo berrinche y salió de la escuela, molesta. Todos empezaron a divertirse, disfrutando el último baile de la escuela.

* * *

-Entonces ¿lo haremos?-preguntó Momoko, separándose del beso que tenían hace un momento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Que tú vayas a una universidad de segunda y yo vaya a Yale-respondió.

-¿Q…qué?-

-¡Lo lograste! Lo recibí esta mañana, lo lograste-comentó emocionada. Brick poco a poco se le formó una sonrisa.

-¡Iras a Yale!-La pelirroja asintió-¡Por Dios! ¡Lo logré!-

-Lo hiciste bien después de todo-sonrió. Brick tocó la nuca avergonzado.

-Lo hicimos bien o lo hiciste ¿Cómo es?-

-Aww ¿por qué mejor no me besas?-pidió con ojos de cachorro regañado. Así los dos comenzaron a besarse, escondidos en el árbol que estaba justamente en el medio de sus casas.

* * *

-No puedes hablar enserio ¿Un año sabático? No te lo permitiré ¡Estamos hablando de Yale! ¡Estamos hablando de Yale!-gritaba la madre de Momoko haciendo un berrinche.

-Lo sé, má ¿Pero qué importa?-contestó alzando los hombros. Dio media vuelta y salió de su casa. La señora Akatsusumi se desmayó y el señor Akatsusumi sonrió. Fuera de la casa, Brick esperaba a Momoko en su nuevo auto. La pelirroja entró al auto, le dio un beso a su pelirrojo y arrancaron. Se dirigían a hacer lo que nunca creyeron o pensaron que harían...vivir juntos.

 **¡Fin!**

* * *

 **Bien bien, lamento no cumplir sus expectativas, si es que tenían pero...¡Todos esta sacado de una película!**

 **No lo dije porque pensé que si les decía desde el principio que esto estaba sacado de una película ustedes no lo iban a leer y esto no me gustó. Esta película prácticamente me encanta se llama "Ella en mi cuerpo y el en el mío" ¡me encanta! Bueno también quería agradecer a todos lo que llegaron hasta el capitulo 13 y olvidé decir que PowerPuffGirl Z no es de mi pertenencia y todo eso :D.**

 **=Lucite:** Lo siento, lo siento ¡No me mates! Comprendo que hayas tardado en leer, yo también estoy en exámenes :( pronto entraré preparatoria y tengo que estudiar mucho (por eso no actualizaba pronto). El momento del partido se me complicó porque no sé nada sobre futbol asi que tuve que investigar y eso y me alegra que te haya emocionado :´) eso es tan guay. Gracias por apoyarme Lucite ¡Te mando un gran abrazo de oso! ¡Y claro nos leemos ponto!.

 **Graaaaaciiiiiaaaas a todas y nos leemos pronto, que empezaré a subir historias pronto de las tres parejas. ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
